Let's Start Again! (Sequel to Wolf and the Crow)
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: I'm Sammy Rose, I'd just come back to Mahora after leaving for almost a year and becoming human. Now I'm working side by side with Setsuna,helping Konoka whenever she needs me,getting closer to Asuna,and making sure Evangeline doesn't do anything to suck me dry, along with my old friends showing up every once in a while. There's also the part where I don't know who I really love.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Good To Be Back**

After seeing Evangeline again, everything felt just like it did before. Even when she kicked me off the balcony for falling on top of her it felt like I was at home. Luckily for me Chachamaru had jets installed into her. If not I would have died again. For the millionth time, _okay maybe it was the third or fourth. _

"Sammy-kun?" I looked up to see I was sitting in one of the armchairs in the resort. Chachamaru was in front of me seeing if I had a fever by placing her hand to my head. "You see out of it." I shook my head while slowly dropping her arm.

"I'm okay, just thinking. By the way, where's Viridiana and them?" She got a small smile while sticking out her hand. I looked from it to her.

"I'll show you. We've made some modifications." I shrugged while taking her hand. Only to be wrapped into some other place in the other domes. Though it wasn't one of the other ones where Evangeline trained with me. This one was different. I was in the middle of the woods somewhere as we were standing in front of a cottage. It looked small, _must be very new._

Chachamaru walked up the steps towards the front door. She knocked on the door without hesitation. Then in a spilt second it opened to show a girl behind it. She was around my height, golden dirty blonde hair around her shoulders; golden eyes that were once different were now purple, with a smile creasing on her face. She wore a violet tank top and some torn up jean shorts.

"Oh my...you're here!" She jumped at me while laughing happily. It was Yami. I slowly hugged back while surprised form her reaction. _Seeing this type of reaction from her, she looks really happy. _When she got back from hugging me, there were some slight tears.

"Yami, yeah I'm back. Nice to see you again." She seemed very happy while jumping up and down with my hand in hers.

"This is good! Maybe you can bring him back!" I tilted my head as she pulled me into the house. Even as she was taking me somewhere, I was still able to see the inside of the house. It looked really amazing.

* * *

Before I knew it, she opened the door to the backyard that made me even more impressed. The back yard had this huge oak tree in the middle of it with some lawn chairs under it. Actually there was a guy sitting there enjoying the nature.

He had his hair brushed down, skin tanned from I'm guessing the sun, and smiled up to the sky. He wore some shades, a black plaid shirt that was opened up to show his chest, dark brown shorts, and some sandals.

"Mark!" He looked up while placing his glasses on his head. Once he saw me, he immediately jumped out of the chair, popping up right in front of us. He scanned me from head to toe while opening and closing his mouth.

"Wow, the first person not to hug me other than Negi." He laughed while patting my head. I got a slight blush as I looked up to him.

"It's great to see you again." I laughed while nodding at him.

"Same to you, Mark. Though where's Koyo, I haven't seen him yet or Viri." He seemed a little surprised to hear me ask that. He looked over to Yami with a 'you didn't explain to her look'. Before she could speak a sudden dark hole opened up right in front of us. It was the same around when Eclipse sent Mark and Koyo to the dark realm.

The person that walked out of there was someone I wasn't expecting. Viridiana came out looked very pleased. She wore a white sundress white a light blue blazer over it and some light brown boots. Her fire red hair pulled into a high ponytail. There was a small scratch mark on her cheek. I ran over to her.

"Vivi!" I hugged her tight while feeling the tears come back. "Y-you're here! You don't know how much I missed you, oh and Hikari told me a lot of fun-," she cut me off by hugging me back and cutting off my air.

"Don't speak about that, but I'm happy to see you too. Though there's someone else I think you'll love to see." She pushed me to the side away from the portal. Before I knew it, the tears fell even more.

Walking through that portal was someone even more I was not expecting. He had his hair spiked up, brown eyes mixed with some red in there, his dark skin bruised and cuts all over, and a confused look. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, a charcoal cloak that was torn at the edges, light brown cargo shorts, and some black boots with grey buckles.

"Ah, Viridiana I swear you have no mercy…" His words stopped once he saw me standing there. He opened and closed his mouth speechless. "S-Sammy?"

"Koyo…Koyo!" I ran up to him as I opened my arms up. I almost took him down as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He got a dark blush on his face as he waved his arms around not knowing what to do.

"S-Sam? I didn't think you'd be this happy to see me." I blinked dumbfounded as I slowly let him go while my face got hot. I felt my heart pumping as well as the world spinning around me.

"Sorry, but I really did miss you." His eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. Those eyes stared at me, which was when I realized what I just said. I knew I'd gotten just as red as Setsuna does when she hugs Konoka. I turned towards Mark, Yami, and Viridiana. "I m-missed all of you."

Mark got a sly smile on his face as he once again ruffled my hair. Yami giggled a bit as she looked at me. Viridiana crossed her arms as she stared down Koyo. Koyo just looked at her confused. Mark spoke up first," Is this what I think it is?" I could tell he was leading up to some very horrible joke. _Well, for me. _

Yami grabbed on to his arm still giggling a bit. "I think it is, Mark." They both looked over towards Viridiana. She seemed quite ticked off as her arms were still crossed.

"Oh, I hope it's not what I think it is!" Koyo seemed scared, though I was a little scared.

"What are you guys talking about," I asked all of them. Yami came over to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. She cupped my ear as she whispered what they were thinking. I knew I turned even redder as I stuttered out meaningless words. I jumped back looking over at all of them.

"I don't love Koyo! Well, at least I don't think so! But I can't doubt I don't feel something for him, but there's still the others. Ah! I should really stop talking!" Yami laughed as she hugged me.

"It's okay, Sammy." She turned me towards Koyo. He was just as red as I was. "Though, I think you deserve a welcome back kiss!" She pushed me into his arms and of course he caught me. _Since when were you this straightforward? Did Mark change you? _

I looked up to see his eyes staring back down at me. He got a small smile. As my hands were laid on his chest I could feel his breathing slow down as his heart went fast. He placed his hand on my cheek. "K-Koyo, you don't have to do this," I squeaked out. He shook his head.

He started to lean in. I knew the other three were staring. Though Viridiana was probably glaring through the back of his head. He kept coming closer as I could close my eyes. Until I pictured three people who were deeply in my heart, so that's when I did something I knew would shock Koyo and myself. I pulled away from him.

He smiled as he pulled his hands away. "Hm, I knew you'd do that." I shook my head as I stepped away from him.

"It's not," he cut me off.

"I understand. Though," he whispered his last words to himself. I couldn't tell what he said. Though there were two words I heard him mumble under his breath. "Change your," were the only words I got out of that. I shrugged while turning my attention towards Viridiana.

She was simply staring at me for about a few minutes, until finally she decided to speak up. "Koyo too?" I felt the color come back to my face. I shook my head while walking towards the exit.

"No! Not Koyo too!" I walked out of the backyard towards the little pad where I'd landed earlier with Chachamaru. Once I placed my foot on it, the only thing I could think of was going to the resort. "I needed to see Master anyway!" Before I knew it, I found myself there.

"You're late!" I was standing there in the middle of the larger balcony while Evangeline was looking out to the sea. I bowed while feeling scared at the same time.

"Sorry! Got caught up with something!" That's when I felt someone grab at my waist. I knew who it was as I placed my hand on her head. It was Kasey, she may have grown a bit taller, but she was still the same little cousin I love. _Even though we aren't actually related. I've grown up loving her like family. _

"Sammy-onee-chan! Are you here to spar with me?" I nodded my head slowly as she let me go. She walked over to Evangeline as if it was out of instinct. She seemed quite happy standing next to the little vampire. _I guess after living here for a while she's gone fond of her._

I took out my pactio card while whispering adeat under my breath. I could feel my ears and tail come back to me along with the regular clothes. I had on the white dress shirt, red tie with navy stripes, plaid skirt, and some worn out sneakers from back when I use to have these clothes. There was even some armor going down my right side with some claws.

I didn't want to fight Kasey, but I wanted to see if she got stronger. "Here I come, Onee-chan!" I blinked only for one second only to find here right in front of me. "Sammy-onee-chan, if I win I want some blood in exchange." That's when she placed her hand to my chest, before I knew it I'd flew off the edge of the balcony.

"H-huh?" Before I could try anything my cards clocked out, so I was left helplessly falling to my death. I could already see the waves getting stronger along with the rock floor. "I'm going to die!" That's when I hit the rock ground head first while blacking out.

I knew I was probably floating out in this sea somewhere unconscious, but there was nothing I could do. Kasey was stronger than by far, since now I was human, but that fact that I'm probably dead scared me. Though when I hit the rock, I felt like something left me, something in my heart that I'm not going to get back. _Oh well, probably something unimportant if I can't remember. I wonder if they'll find out here…_

* * *

"Sam!" I felt like someone was shaking me uncontrollably. I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone standing next to me. Asuna was the one who was kneeling down next to me along with Kasey. Kasey seemed as if she had been crying. Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi were waiting for me to wake up apparently. Chachamaru and Evangeline were sitting by the table.

"W-what happened?" Kasey got this huge smile on her face as she wrapped her arms my neck. That's when she did something I wasn't expecting. She placed her lips to mine out of sheer happiness. I didn't think much of it; honestly I didn't really know what she was doing.

Asuna then pulled off her while looking at her with wide eyes. "K-Kasey, why'd you do that?" Kasey smiled while looking at her.

"I was happy. That's how my sisters show their happiness to Sammy-onee-chan." Asuna laughed a bit as some sweat dropped down her temple. She the turned back towards me almost as if she was trying to forget what she just said.

"And you don't mind that?" I shrugged while sitting up. I looked at Asuna with a blank look on my face, until I started to get closer to her. She was getting this reddish color on her cheeks. "S-Sam?"

"Asuna, what exactly was it that she did?" Asuna once again got that confused look on her face. Until she flicked my nose, I pulled back while having the urge to sneeze.

"She kissed you. You don't remember what a kiss is?" I shook my head while looking at her blankly. That's when Konoka came over to me and pulled me close to her. Setsuna seemed a little confused as well as ticked off. When she let me go all she did was stare at my face.

"You didn't blush or try to pry away…you didn't feel anything?" I shook my head once again. _What was I suppose to feel? _ Then out of nowhere Konoka pushed on to Asuna. My head was in the middle of her breast. Asuna started to fidget while cursing out to Konoka. I simply got back up. "Huh, no nosebleed, no fidgeting, no blush, no anything!"

She grabbed my shoulders while pushing me closer to Asuna. Until our lips meet too. Asuna turned a dark shade of red as she was leaning back. I didn't do anything. I just waited until Konoka pulled me back. "A-ah, Konoka! What the hell?"

"Sshh! Sam, did you feel anything?"

"No, what should I be feeling?" Asuna looked at me while opening and closing her mouth.

"Sam," I looked over to her, "You didn't feel anything in your heart?" I shook my head while being confused. "Do remember that you liked me?" I tilted my head.

"What's like?" Konoka gasped while gripping at my shoulder and facing me towards her.

"Sammy, do you know what love is?"

"Love," Konoka nodded her head while waiting for me to answer, "No, what's this thing called love?"

* * *

**What were those feelings towards Koyo and were they real? Does Viridiana not approve of that pairing? Wait, Sammy doesn't remember what it means to love someone? Will she figure it out? You'll have to wait and see in the chapter of the new series Let's Start Again!**

**WH: Hey there everyone! Sure has been a while hasn't it, but I'm here to resent with you the beginning of the new story that starts off with our heroine getting back to her regular life. With some minor defaults of course. **

**Lucky: Oh, the fact the Sammy doesn't remember what it feels like to love, does that mean that her making a choice is going to be postponed even further?**

**Asuna, Evangeline, & Angel: Looks like it. -_-'**

**WH: Don't worry girls. We'll get through this just like we did the other story. **

**Setsuna: Yeah, except no villians.**

**WH: …suuuuuuuure.**

**Setsuna: Ye-wait a minute…what!**

**Lucky: Make sure to read, review, and keep reading! The story will get more interesting later once the gang of Darklight come down to visit! This is Lucky signing off~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas Get Back Together**

I made my way towards Evangeline's Cabin, somehow walking through this snow made everything seem so peaceful. I was wearing a orange beanie that had blue stripes as it held my hair in place, a long sleeved red shirt, dark blue jeans that hugged around my hips and legs, a army green jacket with grey hood, and some furry boots. _I'll admit I'm thank Konoka took me out to get new clothes that fit, but she didn't need to pick out everything for me._

Though while we were out the store Konoka did some things that almost got me killed by Setsuna, I sort didn't know what she was trying to do either. Thing is ever since Kasey sent me flying down the edge in which made me lose the feeling of how to love. Now that's why Konoka did these really weird things. Let's just say I wasn't alone in the fitting room and sometimes she helped me change.

Somehow I was sort of happy I lost the feeling to be embarrassed or jumpy. Then again they all just kept telling me I was now just some innocent teenager. I'll admit something in me feels wrong, but I don't know if I'm acting different than I usually.

Walking through the snow covered trees made me get lost in my thoughts. Before I knew it, I'd already reached Evangeline's Cabin along with knocking on the door. Though before I could say hi to whoever it was opening the door, I got knocked down the steps into the snow by this person. That person was someone I wasn't expecting to see for next few days. Star.

"Sam! Oh my gosh you're okay!" She was cutting off my air by not only pressing me up to her chest, but her arms were squeezing my neck. I patted her arm so she'd let me go. "Oh, sorry…wait huh no nosebleed or blush. You've grown!" She hugged me even tighter as the snow was now getting in my beanie.

I sat up while slowly pushing her up, "C-cold, Star, and remember I'm human now. I don't heat up anymore like I use to during the winter." She nodded her head as she pulled me up in a second. _Oh man, she got stronger too. _She began pulling me into the cabin. There sitting around in the living room next to the fire place, was everyone from Darklight.

The first person out of Star to come hug me was Shadow and Scott. The guys hugged me from each side as I tried to hug back. "Sam," started Scott, "Is it me or have you grown taller?" I nodded my head while pulling back.

"Yeah." Gwen walked over to while patting my head. She seemed a bit older and wise.

"It's weird not being able to sense any power from you anymore." I nodded my head slowly while feeling to smile get smaller on my face. _That's right…I'm the only normal one now. I can't even be stronger with my pactio cards._

"Sammy!" I looked back to see it was Emily. She jumped me from behind. That's when something happened that my usual self would find unlucky and wrong, but while I thought it was unlucky though the wrong part I didn't get. I'd managed to fall atop of Star while was on me. My head may have been on Star's chest, but Emily's position you could say was a little exposing.

While Emily fell on top of me and I somehow managed to spin around to catch her in my arms, her arms were somewhere else along with Stars. Emily's had not only pushed up my shirt, but they were also under my bra as Star's hands were groping my legs. I could feel the eyes on us, as we were all three on the ground.

I opened my eyes to see that Emily was looking down at me with her nose bleeding. The look in her eyes seemed very scary. "S-S-S-Sam…your breast are bigger than I thought and I'm actually feeling them!" She began to grab them more.

"Emily, get off her!" I felt Star kick her off, which sent her flying towards Shadow. Her nosebleed only got worse since Star went for her face. I sat up as I pulled my shirt down. Star let go of my legs. She pulled me up with her.

"Thank Star," I looked back to the other guys, "Now I may not feel embarrassed or blush or anything, but doesn't mean I appreciate the staring." They all looked away while scratching their cheeks and heads. I turned back to Star.

"Where's Angel?" She nodded her head while looking at me with a warm smile.

"She's meeting up with Kasey and Asuna in the resort." I nodded my head while running down to the basement. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to see her. Before I knew I was running all over the resort looking for her.

I didn't stop running; I wouldn't stop running unless I found her. That was until I reached the balcony. She wasn't here. There was no one here. I rested myself on the railing while looking down at the water. "Ang…where are you?"

"Right behind you." I blinked a couple of times before slowly turning back. Then that's when she was right there. She had her arms behind her back as her brown hair flew in the wind. It must have reached around her mid-back now. She wore a white pink-laced top with a pink sweater over her, light pink skirt with jeans under, and some brown fluffy boots. Even though it wasn't even year since I left, but it looked like she'd grown, a lot more than I thought she would.

"A-Ang," I ran up to her as she did the same. Before I knew it I had her in my arms. "I'm happy to see you again. It's been too long." She nodded her head while it was buried in my shoulder.

"I missed you so much. Ha-ha, Asuna and I cried over the phone most of the times!" I patted her back while laughing a bit. I held her at arms length to look at her with my goofy smile.

"Really?"

"Ha-ha, yes, but can I ask you something?" I nodded my head while letting her go. She looked down at her fingers while fidgeting. "D-did you ever make a decision?" I felt my eyes widen as I tilted my head.

"Ah," she then started to walk closer to me. She cupped my cheeks while brushing the hair behind my ear. I didn't feel the heat come to my cheeks, no hard thump in my chest, and no spark when she kissed me.

I knew she was feeling something since she was holding on to me. I was simply just waiting for it to end. Don't think of me, as some shallow person who doesn't care for her, but I just couldn't feel anything. When she pulled back, the look she got on her face seemed like she was shock.

"Sam, why are you crying?" I placed my hand to my cheek only to see there were tears there. She didn't know what to do or why I was crying. I didn't quite understand myself, but at the same time I had a feeling of what it was.

"I w-want to know what it feels like…" She looked more confused than shocked now. That's when I heard the footsteps coming towards us. I looked passed to see it was Asuna and the rest of the gang. That's when I remembered something. The reason I lost those feeling was because I hit my head, so all I have to do is hit it again. I looked at Angel while shaking off the tears. "I'm going to fix this!"

That was what I said as I ran over to Asuna, though when I stopped right in front of her to see she seemed surprised. I took a deep breathe while grabbing at the edge of her skirt only to flip it up. _I'm so dead. _I still had my arm up as my eyes were closed waiting for the pain to be unleashed. Then nothing came.

I popped open one eye to see she was frozen with her face burning red. _I just need to wait for one more second, damn. _Then she grabbed me by the collar only to pull me up. "What was that for," she asked in a very threatening voice. I didn't know what to do, but that's when I thought of a good plan. Now that I can't get embarrassed or shy, I can do anything that could get one of them to hit me on the head. _Good enough! _

I pulled back getting out of her grip while walking over to Konoka. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I flipped up her skirt. I knew I was going to be sliced into pieces form Setsuna's blade, but I had to go back to normal. Somehow. Konoka pulled down her skirt while blushing and looking up at me.

"Sam, I thought you got innocence and not bravery." I shrugged while feeling my legs shaking from the fear. I crossed my arms almost feeling my legs give out while looking at Konoka.

"I just lost the feeling of being the shy old me, so now I can do whatever I want! Ha-ha-ha!" I tried laughing like some evil pervert. I was actually really scared because I knew I was going to die.

Setsuna and Asuna got these dark auras around them. Setsuna started to get out her sword while Asuna had that huge blade she gets from her card. I held my arms down by my waist and then everything went blank with air filled with the smell of blood. I wasn't black out, oh, how I wished I were blanked out.

The pain I was having from been hit from Asuna's blade only with Yunagi smack hard into my head wasn't a good thing. I knew people were probably getting after those two for hitting me so hard, but I was the one at fault. I just wanted to be myself again.

"Sammy," was all I heard as I felt something touch my lips. I opened my eyes to see Angel was healing me. My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks flush. I knew the wound on my head was getting smaller, but the blood was just going to my face.

I'll admit, I was happy to get this feeling back, but I felt like it was worse. Once Angel pulled back everyone just looked at my blushing face. I wanted to say something, but I was just sputtering up words. Setsuna nodded her head as she walked over to me.

"That's what you were planning all along, huh?" I nodded my head slowly while scratching my cheek. She helped me up while shaking her head. "I should have seen this sooner." I laughed while looking back to everyone.

"At least I'm back to normal?" Setsuna patted my shoulder.

"For the most part. Look we've got to go. Konoka'a got an omai to attend." I nodded my head while taking a few steps forward, but then I realized what she just said.

"Omai? Aren't you two together?" Setsuna looked over to Konoka, who smiled a bit as she spoke up.

"Yes, but my father and grandfather don't quite now about this, yet." I shook my head while looking at both of them.

"What? Konoka, why haven't you told them yet?" Konoka shook her head as she pointed over to Setsuna. I looked over to Setsuna to see she had quite the serious look on her face. "You're the one that didn't want to tell them…why?"

"We need to go, Kono-chan." Konoka seemed as if she was a little depressed, even after Setsuna called her by her nickname. She started walking, but I did something that would probably get me hit again.

I stood in front of her while looking at her straight in the eyes. "We're facing this Setsu, one way or another. Scott, you have that machine that lead a group of people anywhere, right?" I heard him laugh and then scoff.

"How do you think we all got here? Why, we going somewhere. I nodded my head while still looking at Setsuna.

"We're going to Kyoto for Christmas."

* * *

**Looks like Sammy's back to her old self again, but will she really be grateful to have back those feelings? Why does Setsuna not want to tell Konoka's father about their relationship? Wait, did she just say Kyoto? Ah, wait shouldn't Ben be with the gang from Darklight by now? You'll have to wait and see what happens next in the up coming chapter of Let's Start Again!**

**WH: Heya there everybody! Hope you all had a great Christmas/Holiday and New Years, mine sure was fun…sort of.**

**Lucky: Oh get over it, (whispers) she fell on her butt ice-skating, no big deal. **

**WH: Oi!**

**Lucky: Though, back to business, the story's getting good, huh? But if you think this is good, just wait until they get to Kyoto. Things sure are going to heat up.**

**Sammy: I hope I don't get killed in the process.**

**Setsuna: You don't have to worry about that much longer. **

**Sammy: Ep.**

**WH: Before we sign off, I'd like to say that for christmas I got my first tablet, so I was able to draw Sammy. If you'd all like to see it, you can to deviantart to look at it. My username is still the same or you can look up Sammy Rose. Though the drawing is her in her almost powerful demon form. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Asuna & Angel: Well, make sure to read, review, and answer the polls. Not to mention let us now what you think is going to happen next! This is Angel and Asuna signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Problems In Kyoto**

"Ah! How much longer?" I looked back to see if everyone was doing fine. Star and Emily were the ones complaining. The path leading to Konoka's home was quite the long one. Then there's that fact I brought my friends from home along for the ride with an angry Setsuna in tow. _It's not like I wanted to make this decision, but my job is to protect and make Konoka happy. _

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to my side to see it was Negi. He seemed quite hesitative. "Something wrong, Negi-sensei?"

"Ah, well…I don't know if this such a good plan." I laughed a bit as I looked back towards the path.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Eishun-sama is going to be all right with this. He entrusted Konoka-ojou-chan to Setsuna, now that those two are together it should be better, don't you think? Setsuna can never leave her side now." Negi's eyes widened as he looked out towards the path.

"You're right, Setsuna can never leave Konoka, but somehow I don't have a good feeling about this Sammy-kun. Somehow I feel like we're just burying ourselves into a deeper problem." I looked at him a little perplexed.

"What, do you think the Association is going to come after Konoka after so long?" He shrugged while still staring down the path.

"I don't know, there be a possibility. We may have taken out some of their people, but it doesn't mean they don't have more people to come back and try." That's when someone wrapped his or her arms around my shoulder and Negi's.

"What'cha guys talking about," said Asuna she popped her head between us. Both Negi and I started sputtering meaningless words. "Hm, that's not suspicious at all."

I shook my head while looking at her. "It's n-nothing Asuna, just good old Negi and me doing some partner bonding, ha-ha-ha," I looked at Negi to see if he knew what I was doing. He eventually got it and nodded his head while laughing.

"Ah-ha-ha, yes! We're merely just getting to know each other. Sam was just telling me about her past!" I felt my eyes widen a bit after he said. Asuna looked back to me as if waiting to hear me continue my story. I chuckled a bit before trying to think of something.

"I heard you say something about Konoka," she said as she let us go and walked in the middle. _Crap, she heard me say her name…I have to think of something that involves Konoka and my past, oh no, I have tell them about that. It's not like I have choice. _

"I was going to tell Negi, how Konoka and I really met." I heard some footsteps run up to me. Of course it was my charge seeing what her name was involved with.

"What about me?" Setsuna stood by her side not even giving me a glance. I nodded at Konoka while turning back.

"Remember how we first met?" She tilted her head while staring at me.

"Ah, in grandfather's office, right?" I shook my head.

"We met when you, me, and Setsuna were younger. At your home…my parents were meeting up with your father and mother to speak about something, since I was brought along they told me to play and get along with the both you." Konoka and Setsuna looked at each other in confusion. "You two don't remember, but I'll show my memory later when we arrive."

"Oh, what!" All five of us stopped from hearing the sudden scream behind us. I turned back to see Star was on the phone. Everyone from home surrounded her as she talked on the phone. "Guys! Ben's back home! We need to go back now!" She started jumping up and down while grabbing on the Angel's shoulders. Angel nodded while laughing at her sister's reaction.

"Ha, you're happy to see your boyfriend, aren't you?" Star nodded as Scott got out his gadget. They all looked over to me.

Scott nodded his head while setting it up, "Looks like we're going to go back for a bit. Sorry Sam."

I shook my head while walking over. "Don't worry, it's better you guys go see him." They all nodded while they started to disappear. Angel and Star held on to Kasey. _They must want to take her home after so long. _I noticed Angel was looking hesitative. Before they were finally ready to leave, she let go.

"Sorry guys, but I'm staying this time." Star seemed surprised while happy.

"Ah, I see sis. Go get your love!" Before I knew it they were gone. Angel stood there with a dark blush, as she was shocked from her sister's words.

"Star…why did you say that?" She turned around while walking over next to Negi. "Don't if I join you guys, right?" We all shook our heads as we kept walking. I looked back towards Konoka.

"How much further?" Konoka laughed as she stopped walking while looking ahead.

"We're here." I looked in front of me to see this huge temple. I felt my jaw drop while these women came out of nowhere to greet Konoka back home. Asuna tapped my shoulder while laughing a bit.

"Same reaction I had my first time. Though you said you've been here?" I nodded my head while walking towards the temple.

"Yes, but that was long ago! I don't really remember how the front looked like. I just remember how it looked on the inside." She laughed even more as she pushed me into Konoka's house. The women were greeting Konoka and Setsuna, they kept asking them question about how things were going.

Asuna, Negi, and I were laughing a bit from seeing that. Until I noticed someone missing, that person was Angel. I looked around only to see she was being practically served by those women. My head fell as she was calmly shutting all their offers down. "A-Ang?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why are they doing that?" She laughed while walking over to me, more like hide behind me.

"I don't know," she whispered sounding really scared.

"That's because you're Lawrence's daughter." We all turned around to see Eishun walking down the steps.

"Daddy!" Konoka ran over to him as he happily held her. He seemed surprised while happy to see us all here. Setsuna stumbled while getting on her knees.

"Eishun-sama, it's great to see you again." He laughed as he walked over to Setsuna. He patted her head while having a small smile.

"Setsuna-kun, come on now. Get up, there's no need to greet me like that." Setsuna blushed a bit while getting up quickly. Eishun then looked over to me. "Sammy-kun, you're here as well. Along with Negi and Asuna. And even Lawrence's daughter."

I walked up to him while I let go of Angel. Once I was in front of him, I bowed as low as I could go. "There's actually a reason why we're here, Eishun-sama." He laughed a little bit more.

"No need to be so formal. Though the reason you're all here must be a big one if you came here all of a sudden." I got up slowly while still looking down.

"Well, you see…I'm not going to escort Konoka to omais anymore." He seemed quite shocked as he blinked a couple of times. Setsuna started shaking while falling to her knees again while it seemed like her soul was leaving her body. Konoka tried snapping her out of it. _Oh…I probably shouldn't have said that. I have to explain this fast! _

"Eishun-sama, no disrespect from what I just said, but I just can't do that. Konoka already has someone she loves, very much. And they love her back probably even more than any normal human being can." That's when I noticed; he understood what I was saying. He closed his eyes while he placed his hand on my shoulder. _Huh?_

"I understand. Though…I'd like to meet this person who loves my daughter." I felt the sweat dropping down my head. _I didn't think this far. I don't even know_ _if Setsuna will even tell him. _I looked over to see Setsuna she was practically convulsing on the floor. _Okay, she's just stuttering like crazy. _

Konoka walked over to me while having this huge blush on her face. "Daddy, you've already met this person." Eishun's smile got wider as he placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"I see, Sam," I looked up to see he was in a very happy, but weird mood. "Are you the one dating my daughter?" I froze from the shock as I felt Konoka sputtering up as she tried to explain how it wasn't me.

"No, Eishun-sama. I am." Konoka and I looked up only to see Setsuna standing there looking braver than she ever did before. Eishun lost his smile for a bit before he turned towards her.

"Ah, that makes more sense. Setsuna-kun, I'm happy you're the one making my daughter happy." Setsuna's face lit up as looked at him in awe. That's when he got a little bit more serious. "Though, I need you to prove to me that you be loyal and make my daughter happy." She jumped to her feet while nodding.

"A-anything!" He nodded while grabbing my shoulder again. He then pushed me in between the both of them.

"Promise me…and her you'll always stay by her side, not just as her protector, but more." Setsuna nodded her head while smiling big. Konoka walked up next her while entwining their hands together. Konoka looked up to her father while having some slight tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, thank you. You too Sammy." I scratched the back of my head while.

"It was nothing, he-he." Eishun nodded his head while some of the maids came to tell him that dinner was ready.

"How about we celebrate with dinner?" Everyone agreed as we all followed him towards the dining room. I walked a little bit slower as I watched everyone in front of me.

Eishun was talking with Negi along with praising Setsuna some more. She seemed quite surprised while embarrassed. Konoka, Asuna, and Angel were all giggling while talking about how Eishun thought I was the one who liked her. I was simply thinking of the feeling I was getting off this place.

_Somehow this feeling I'm getting feels familiar. As if someone is watching us too. That person…I have to know this person since I could them. Though just who and where exactly are they? _That's when a surge of power passed through me. "Gah!"

I fell to the ground while catching myself with my hands. I knew everyone gathered around me, but I was paying attention to something else. _This power…who is it and why can I sense them? _Negi helped me up as I was still trying to figure out who this person was.

Negi patted my back while looking worried. "Sammy! What's wrong?" I shook my head while looking up towards Konoka. She was standing next to her father with one of the butlers standing behind her. _Wait, there weren't butlers here before! _

"Konoka, duck!" I leaped forward while having my arms out. Konoka did what I said while Eishun stepped to the side. That's when I had my hands around this guy's neck as we were on the floor. "Who are you," I growled.

"Ha, it's none of your concern…yet." That when he twisted my hands so my grip loosed and he placed her feet to my sides. Then I was sent up in the air into the ceiling.

"A-ah!" I was bounced right off back towards him, though he quickly got up only to kick me to the side. Unluckily for me, Setsuna was about to attack him so I ended up blocking her way. We both slid on the floor while groaning a bit from the pain. "Sorry Setsu."

The man who was disguised in the butler uniform just laughed. "Ha, looks like the wolf is no more. I thought you were just messing with me." I slowly looked up to see he was glaring me down. That's when his face and hair started to change. His face got paler, black plain hair turned light brown, brown eyes turned a dark green with a little brighter glow around the pupil, and a sinister smile.

"B-Ben? You were suppose to be home...why? What happened?" He laughed almost insanely while looking up.

"You know what to me Sam? When I tried going home, the darkness got to me. It showed me the power I could have. I know now why Eclipse went insane with this stuff, it's amazing then there's magic the Association showed me how to use." I shook my head.

"Ben…no! The Association isn't good! We came back human, we didn't want this anymore, remember?" He laughed a little more until he took some steps closer. I got up while picking up Setsuna with me. " Get Konoka out of here." She nodded her head while running over to her. Ben then vanished in a split second only to appear near Konoka. I ran over to him and pushed him out of the way.

"Setsuna," I screamed, "Go! Everyone else hide somewhere safe." Angel shook her head as she tried to get near me. Negi held her back along with Asuna. "I know what I'm doing!"

Asuna looked at me for a few second with that worried look in her eyes. "Sam…"

"Go!" She nodded her head while running off towards one of the rooms. Ben shook his head while chuckling.

"Now, now Sam, you think I came here alone?" He grabbed both my arms and out them behind my back. "Well, now I won't be. Darkness, conjure me a friend." That's when a spike went through my heart. I was gasping for air. _N-no. I don't want to go back to this! _

"Ah!" I screamed out in pain as the darkness grew bigger and bigger around my body. Ben let me go while I fell to the floor. Whatever the darkness was doing to me, it felt like it was ripping me apart. I grabbed the spike that was in my chest. There was only thing I could think of before this thing overwhelmed me. I started pulling it out of me.

"Ha, that's not going to help."

"Like hell it won't! Gah," was what I screamed as I slowly pulled it out of me. When I did, I threw it away from me. Though I saw something scary happen to the spike. It began to turn into someone. It's body looked like that of a girls, long black hair reached around her waist, light red eyes with some gold in the middle it all, and she had my face. "Oh my…"

She looked around while standing there naked. Ben walked over to her while making a cloak come out of nowhere. She placed it around herself while looking down at me. She walked over to me while frowning a bit. "W-what? Where am I?" Ben patted her shoulder while walking over to me.

I looked down to see there wasn't a wound in my chest. "I see now, you aren't him. They just made out of him. A fake." He laughed while coming closer to me. That's when he kicked me square in the face. I rolled over to me other side while grunting in pain.

"Ha, I'm not a fake. I'm his other half. The one he tried to let go off." I rolled back to see the other me staring back. She seemed quite confused. He looked towards her then back to me. "She'll understand everything later."

"She's...the me I never wanted to become?" He nodded.

"You're real half. Sam," he called out to her. She nodded while coming over to me. "She's the one who hid you away. Don't you want revenge? Since she sealed you away like some nuisance." She nodded her head while looking scared.

"I understand what I need to do." She hugged the other Ben while burying her head in his chest. "Me or her, right?"

He nodded his head, "Right. Now, we're just here for a warning. We'll come back for Konoka later. When you're worth fighting." He then held on to the other me as the started to vanish. Before I knew it, they were gone.

I stayed there in the middle of Konoka's house while I felt the pain get worse. "I should be happy that wound wasn't really real." I could hear footsteps coming back towards me.

"Sammy-kun!" I tried looking up only to see it was Negi with the other two worrying over me. Angel came over to me as she placed her hands on my stomach. That's when they started to glow. I started to feel better while Asuna shook me up.

"Are you okay, where's Ben?" I shook my head while trying to catch my breath.

"That wasn't Ben…I wish it was now though." Asuna seemed confused as she placed my head on her legs as cushion. "He's a fake. Well, his other side. And he made another me too. Negi, we were right. The Association came back for her and they thought it out really well."

"How? By having another Ben and you?" I nodded my head.

"They could use those two to trick the rest of you. To trick…Konoka! Where is she? Where'd Setsuna take her?" Negi shrugged while Asuna seemed worried.

"Konoka's old room. That's probably where they are." I grabbed her hand while feeling my strength coming back to me. I got up while thanking Angel. I looked over to Negi.

"We need to go find them. Let's go Negi! The other me, is probably trying to fool them as we speak. You two go find Eishun-sama, I saw him run off somewhere before I could really see where he was going." Asuna nodded before she left though she spoke up.

"Sam are you sure you don't want," I interrupted her while stopping in my tracks.

"No, Negi and I got this. Don't worry!" I grabbed onto to Negi's hand as we both ran down the hallway. "Do you sense it?" He nodded his head while we ran.

"It feels like the old you. Back when you had your powers, but how did this all happen exactly?" I sighed in a bit of frustration.

"Explanation later, help Konoka now!" He nodded while we got to one of the door. I let go of Negi's hand while I grabbed on to the handle. I heard Konoka freaking out a bit with Setsuna grunting in some pain, so I quickly slid open the door as I jumped in.

"Kono-chan, watch out!" Setsuna grabbed her sword only for it to scrap my shoulder.

"O-ow!" I fell back while grabbing on to my right shoulder. There was a lot of blood coming out. Negi ran in next to me. I looked up to Setsuna. "I'm the real one by the way, just thought I should let you know."

Setsuna stood up from the side of the bed she was resting on while holding on to her side. There was a wound there on her too. It looked pretty deep. "Sorry, I thought…wait there's a fake you?" I nodded my head.

"Yep, the Association is back for her. And they really thought out everything." Konoka got down from her bed.

"Did they get the other you by putting some darkness in you?" I nodded my head. "Oh, Secchan…" I looked over slowly to Setsuna to see she was staring at her wound.

"Don't tell me, did the other me," Setsuna nodded her head while looking up to me.

"She was going for Konoka, but she got me instead when I jumped in front of her. So, is there going to be another me roaming around?" I shrugged while pressing down on my shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe, so we all have to be careful with who we trust now. Looks like you and me have to wear something so we can tell ourselves apart from them. Though did the other me really look just like me, because when I saw her she looked like the old me." Setsuna nodded her head while Konoka looked at her wound.

Konoka looked over to me, "She did this shape shifting thing, but it looked like she can only do is make herself be like you though." I nodded my head. Konoka had healed Setsuna and then walked over to me.

"Thank you." She nodded while the wound went away. "You weren't hurt, right?" She shook her head again.

"No, I don't think they'd hurt or much less make a clone." I nodded my head. _Ha, she does think through it nowadays. Though there's going to be a point where Setsuna and I aren't going to be around, maybe I should…eh I'll tell them later of my idea._

"Now," she began while sounding like her cheery self, "how about we all just go have dinner?" I nodded my head while getting up. Setsuna and Negi agreed as well. As we walked towards the dining room, Konoka tapped my shoulder. "So about how we really met…"

I laughed a bit while looking over to her. "If you'd like I'll show you later after dinner. You can just use that spell you used last time we went through my memories." Konoka nodded while running over along side to Setsuna. Negi came over to my side.

"Back there, were you thinking about training Konoka in order for her to fight back?" I nodded my head while looking at him surprisingly. He laughed a bit. "We are partners, remember?"

"Ha, right. But Setsuna would never allow it. Then there's something else I've been thinking about."

"What is it?"

"I think I need to get my powers back."

**Looks like the Association is back for Konoka, what else will they do in order to get her? Has there really been another half of Setsuna made? Seems like Sammy and Negi sure are closer now and Asuna seems worried about her, right? Then there's the point to where Sam wants to go back to her old self, how will things turn out? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of Let's Start Again!**

**WH: Hey there everyone! This sure was long one, huh?**

**Lucky: I had to sit here to help you out again. **

**WH: So I wanted a break, sue me!**

**Sammy: I do really not like where this is going! Ah, I just wanted a break too! **

**Setsuna: Like we said, we don't have ordinary lives.**

**Asuna: Hmmmm...**

**Sammy: Something wrong Asuna?**

**Asuna: Nothing, nothing at all.**

**Lucky: That usually means something is!**

**Sammy: Asuna! (Tries to hug her)**

**Asuna: Ah, get off! (Runs off)**

**Sammy: A-Asuna…T-T**

**WH: (Pats Sammy's back) Everything will be okay, just wait.**

**Setsuna: Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! And if any of you would like to see how Sammy looks, just go to deviantart and look up Sammy Rose or Wolfhanyo. Until next time everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Christmas Present**

The cold air blew right into my face as I walked around in the garden. Snow pilled up to my ankles. I had on some dark brown khaki pants, charcoal polo shirt, an army green jacket with a grey hood, some brown loafers, and my bright orange beanie with it's blue stripes. Some of my bangs were covering my forehead while some snow was getting caught in it.

I made my way towards the tree as the snow fell. Being outside made me feel more relaxed other than being in there. I felt my sweat drop while I slid down to rest on the tree. "It may be Christmas Eve, but somehow being in there with those two is just not comfortable for me!"

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Ago **

"Here you go everyone!" I gladly took the cup of hot chocolate from Konoka as she passed it out to everyone else. I sipped some of it not only to get warm, but also to break the awkwardness. I was sitting in between Asuna and Angel. The two people I said I'd answer, but never did.

I felt myself shaking in fear from the tension coming from both of them. _I wonder, if Angel knew that I found out she liked me through Setsuna and I eavesdropping the first time they came to see me…probably not. _

"Sammy," I felt the hair on the back of my neck lift up while I almost spit up some of the hot chocolate. I turned to my left to see Angel having some sweet bread in her hands. "Have some!" She placed it near my mouth. I felt my face heat up while I slowly took a bite out of the bread. I felt my blush grow along with a smile from how amazing it was.

"Suge! It's really tasty!" She laughed at my childish behavior while I grabbed one of the breads for myself. I bit into the cherry filled donut only to glee in joy. "Hm! Mhy cohmperimets to de cheif!" Everyone laughed a bit as I stuffed my face. Well, everyone except Asuna. All she did was merely smile as she went back to her hot chocolate.

I leaned in closer to her while staring at her face. She seemed quite down and about. Not long before I got a little bit too close to her. I was at least an inch away from her. "Asuna? Something wrong?" She turned to her left only to be face to face with me. Her face turned a dark shade of red while she looked down.

"It's nothing, nothing at all." Konoka giggled while she put down her cup of chocolate.

"That usually means something is!"

"K-Konoka!" I grabbed Asuna's hand while still staring at her. She got a little startled as she pulled away. She quickly got up while looking at everyone a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but please excuse me." Then she ran off towards one of the guest rooms we were all given. I wanted to go after her, but she seemed like she didn't want to talk to me at all. I felt something in my chest ache quite a bit.

I griped at my shirt while feeling something come up. I got up while running over to the door leading to the yard. "I-I'm just going to enjoy the scenery for a bit." I ran out only to start coughing up some blood. "It's back..."

* * *

**Present**

Now here I am. Resting on a tree while realizing my illness wasn't gone after all. _If this spreads farther...I might actually...I don't want that. I need to stay here. _

"How's it going, kid?" I blinked a few times before I looked up. That's when I felt everything stop for a few seconds. Standing before me was another me. It wasn't the clone the Hokanji Association made, no. It was my real other half, Hikari. She was dressed in some sort of old fashion Japanese kimono that was colored black with long sleeves and puffy pants that ended at her knees. She was there standing in the cold on her bare feet. Her eyes golden while black hair got filled with snow.

"H-Hikari? What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good..." She laughed a bit while kneeling down towards me.

"I am, but I doesn't mean we still aren't connected. I felt the pain you felt, so the only thing I could was come check up on you." She looked at me with soft eyes. " it seems like being human isn't working out for you."

I laughed while the blood still dropped down the side of my lip as I held my stomach. The pain was spreading through my body by the seconds. The cold air was just helping it. I even noticed that my sight started to leave me. "Y-Yeah...looks like it."

She placed her hand on my knee. "You know you can't die again right? If you do that'll be the last you see if this world. No more second chances." I nodded my head while a felt a small smile get in my face. "No more being brought back by those healers," my eyes started to close, "Damn it Kid!"

Before I could even doze off, I felt something touch the skin of my wrist. Then it began to sting as something bit me. "G-Gah!" I opened my tired eyes only to see Hikari's teeth digging deep into me. Her eyes were a bloody red as she began growl. Each times she did, her teeth would sink deeper and deeper. "What are you doing?"

She bit into me one more time before she let go. Her eyes immediately turned back into a regular light gold as she stared at me. "I didn't want to do this, but since going back into your body is out of the question, you have to go through original way to get my powers."

I became even more as she tried to explain what she was doing, but my wrist started to sting a bit. Though Hikari wasn't biting me, I looked down only to see it was the bite wound. It was pulsing with darkness surrounding it as it bubbled as well.

I jumped back from the tree while shaking my arm around like some crazy person. "A-a-ah! It burns!" Before I knew it the cut started to heal its self with the darkness making it's way into me. My veins bulged from my arm to my shoulder. My whole body started to do the same. It even went up to my head.

I could feel the surge of power flowing through me. "Ah! Gah! Ugh!" I knew my eyes were turning a different color now as the darkness got to my head. I knew that color rising in my eyes were that of a bloody red while my teeth turned into fangs.

"I know it hurts," I gripped at my head from each side, "I know you're confused." The grunting of pain became louder and louder as I curled myself up in a ball. "Though this is the only way for me to transfer my powers on to you. It like the equivalence to someone being turned into a vampire, but more painful since you have to go through a shift first. Though, think of this as your early Christmas present." _S-Shift?_

The snow around me began to melt. Cloud of smoke surrounded me while I was laid out there. My body was getting hotter by the second. My heat beating faster than it ever has before. The blood in me was boiling up. _This worse from the first time I shifted. I can feel it._

That's when it happened. The skin from my arms started to rip away as the claws and paws appeared before me. My legs were also gone as my body tore away. Though before fully lose myself in the pain. I heard the door open from the house.

"S-Sam?" I turned to see it was the person I worried about in the beginning of this. Asuna. She seemed shocked while scared at the same time.

"Kid," I looked up to see no one there, but I heard her voice. Hikari's voice was inside my head. "I hope you survive." I felt my eyes widen while arms snapped while my spine shifted it's self. Every single bone in my body started shifting and breaking.

I knew Asuna was still there watching this happen. I turned towards her, as my mouth almost became a snout. "A-Asuna," I growled, "Make sure I don't kill someone or end up dying." She seemed shocked from my words, but she nodded her head slowly. I smiled a bit, before my neck snapped. That's when I lost sight of this world around me.

* * *

Things were quiet wherever I was. I knew I was laid out on something soft as I rolled over on my side. I scratched my ear while feeling someone staring at me. I opened my eyes to see I was right.

"Ah! She's awake!" I lifted my head up only be patted. Sitting in front of me was Asuna and the others. Konoka was the one patting my head. I felt a little at peace as she rubbed my head. Though it was weird. Konoka and everyone seemed so huge compared to me.

That's when I realized; I became a wolf pup once again. Though this time I knew it was going to be harder to change back. "_Konoka, what happened?" _She seemed shocked as I talked to her.

She picked me up while holding me close. "Aw, you can even talk too! So adorable!" I sighed a bit while placing my paws on Konoka's shoulders.

" _K-Konoka, please stop. Hey, Setsuna help me out here!" _Setsune nodded while taking me out of Konoka's hands. Konoka tried fighting, but of course Setsuna came up with something.

"Kono-chan, I'll make it up to you later, okay?" Konoka got a deep blush while she looked down.

"H-hai." I laughed a bit; well it sounded more like barks every now and then. Setsuna bonked my across the head while looking a bit confused. She held me up from the skin on my back.

"Now, mind explaining how the hell you're like this? I thought you were human." I nodded my head while feeling my tail wag a bit.

"_I saw Hikari, she gave me her powers. Thing is I almost died without them. So here I am, though looks like I'm back to my old self again. Now I can fight with no problems." _ Setsuna nodded while bringing me back close to her.

Negi nodded while coming over to me. "I see. Well how about we forget about this for now as we try toenjoy Christmas." I nodded while jumping out of Setunsa's arms on to Negi's shoulder.

"_I agree with Negi! Even if I'm like this I'm sure we'll still have fun!" _ I looked over to Asuna to see she seemed still quite out of it. That's when I noticed she was gripping at her hand. There were bandages wrapped around it. Blood could be seen from them too. _Don't tell me…did I…_

"Oh, I need to go get the tree ready! Secchan! Help me out with it! Negi can you get the presents from my closet?"

Negi nodded while placing me on the floor. "Rose-san, will you help me?" Angel nodded while walking out of the room with him. Konoka dragged Setsuna out of the room while leaving only Asuna and I behind.

I looked over to her while feeling the tension in the air. "_Asuna, I bit you didn't I?" _She seemed surprised by my question.

"Yes, you did, but you were in a confused state. Well, in your regular animal state. You did what you're instincts told you to do." I felt my heart ache a bit while I started to whimper a bit too.

She looked over to me with a warm smile. Then unexpectedly she started to pat my head. I felt my tag wag from the happiness I was feeling. _A-Asuna…_

"You know," I stopped breathing when she spoke up. Though once I heard her, I realized her voice sounded so peaceful and nice. "When you bit me, I didn't fight you, I let you. Until I started to cry a bit from the pain." I looked up to see her eyes were covered by the shadow of her bangs.

"Though, I held you close to me. You still didn't let go even after I held you so tight. That was until I told you something that snapped you back to your sanity."

"_What did you say?" _

"You may think I should be screaming out in pain or crying from it, but I'm not going to. You know why?" I turned towards her only to be picked up and placed me on her lap. She hugged me from behind. I could hear her heart beat getting faster. "Because you're the person I love and I love you for whatever you are."

That's when I knew I'd felt like I just couldn't breath anymore. My heart skipped a beat while my whole body started to shake. I could feel her holding me closer. _"Asuna...I," _I was interrupted by the door slamming open.

Negi and Angel were on the side as they brought in some presents. "Here's some of it. We still need the rest." I felt my whole body heat up along with Asuna's. She quickly got up while letting my fall to the floor. Asuna grabbed Negi while running out.

"I help you out squirt!" Before I knew it, they were gone while Angel and I were left there confused. _A-Asuna…why are you trying to be so distant from me now? I need you to be like you always were with me, why change now? _

I started whimpering while being laid down on the floor. Angel looked at me with a worried look. "Sammy?"

_Asuna…I need you to be the Asuna I knew before I left. The one I saw when I came back. Why…why are you like this? Did I do something wrong…it couldn't just be from me not choosing? _

"Sam." I looked up to see Angel wrapping something around me. I looked down around my chest to see she was wrapping gauze around my chest. I felt my face heat up while scratching the back of my head. That's when I noticed; I'd turned back to being human without any pain. "You can't go out there like that, now can you?"

I was a bit shocked, but at the same time my mind was stuck on something else. I'd focus on the shifting later.

I nodded my head while she finished. Before I knew it, she'd handed me some clothes. I quickly put them on along with the underwear. I first put on the navy sweat pants, then the dark grey sweater, along with some torn up shoes. My hair was left loose while some of my bangs covered my forehead along with some of my left eye. "Thanks Angel, but you didn't have to wrap that gauze around me…"

Her cheeks light up a little while she placed her hands on my shoulders. That's when she wrapped something else around my neck. I placed my hand over it, only to realize it was a star. I looked down to see it was a necklace with a pendant just like my old one, except it was a full star with a new shine to it. "H-Hey…this is just like…"

"Yep," Angel smiled at me while pushing me towards the door. "Now go find Asuna and find out what's wrong." I shook my head while turning towards her.

"But, Angel…I wanted to some time wit-," she placed her finger on my lips while still smiling.

"No, you have to go after Asuna, she deserves to have you chase after her now." I felt my eyes sting a bit while nodding.

"Sorry Angel," that's when I ran out the door towards the girl whose being trying to ignore me.

I looked everywhere in this huge estate. Asuna was not where to be found. Somehow every time couldn't find her, I felt my heart ache just a bit, until I reached around the corner of the house only to hear a thump above me. I stepped off the outside porch onto the grass. That's when I launched myself up to the roof. That's when I saw her.

She was just looking out to the backyard while having a blank look on her face. I walked towards her slowly so she wouldn't notice me. Well, that plan failed. "You suck at being sneaky." I felt my sweat drop.

"Ha-ha, really?" That was all I said as I made my way over to her while taking the empty space beside her. She didn't look at me though. _Is she really mad? I swear I'm never going to understand this. _

"Why are you here, don't you want to catch up on lost time with Angel?"

"It's fine, she understands why I came here." _Even though she's the one who told me to go after you. _I laid myself out while putting my hands behind my head, using them as a cushion.

"Why are you here?" She turned towards me with a worried look. A look that almost made me feel as if I didn't say the right words, she'd get up and leave.

I felt a small smile get on my face while sitting myself up. If I looked at her right now, while I said this, then I know my heart would take control of body. Later making me do things I'd regret. I'd probably tell her how I felt. I looked over to Asuna to see she was waiting for me to say anything.

My heart, wanted to her the truth. The truth of how I found the motivation to get back home. There were only three people on my mind, other than my friends and Spirit. Angel, Evangeline, and you, Asuna…though I mostly thought of you… I don't know why.

"Asuna…"

She looked over to me still waiting to see what I would say. "What is it?"

"The whole time, I was on my way back home, to Mahora…you filled my thoughts…the whole time." I looked back towards sky to see the snowfall. I knew she must have had some shocked expression on her face, but I didn't have to look at her to know that. Right now, I was letting my heart speak for it's self. "I remembered all the times we were together, from the day we met to the day I left. The one day I could never forget was that day I fought Mark…"

"When you-," I cut her off.

"Lost control, yes. Though you brought me back to my senses. When you pushed through the barrier to try and get to me. I knew you felt tremendous pain going through that, I never told you this, but once you stepped through there I was able to hear some of your thoughts.

Her blush covered most of her face as she tried to hide it. I laughed a bit while scratching my nose.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to go all demon mode on me now! I need you here…with me…that was what you were thinking." I turned to see Asuna red all over. I felt some sweat drop while freaking out a bit. "A-Ah, was it something I said?"

"You…you knew that whole time!" She smacked me right across the head for a few times. I didn't really budge. It only stung, but it went away after a second. _Must be Hikari's powers working their magic. I wonder…maybe…no! Not now!_

"Sorry…I was still halfway conscious. I didn't remember your words until I was already gone. Though I appreciate it. Oh!" She seemed surprised to hear my sudden words. I grabbed at something in my pocket. Before I knew it, I held it out to her.

It was a bracelet; it was made out of leather and had a metal plate atop of it. It had the designs of cherry blossoms as if they were flowing through it. It also had her name in cursive. I didn't know how I knew that was in there, I just did. Then it came to me. _Angel…thanks. I'll make it up to you. I promise. _

I grabbed Asuna's wrist, putting it on for her. "S-Sam, when did you get this?" I laughed while adjusting it.

"Don't worry about it. I just thought you'd love it. You do, right?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah…it really pretty. Thank you, ah! I also got you something!" She rummaged through her jacket pocket only to pull out a picture, a picture of everyone. There was a date on it too. It was the day of the festival. It was when I dressed up in that very revealing kimono because of class rep. We all looked so…peaceful.

Though I didn't notice that I'd grabbed the picture and Asuna was placing something around my neck. I looked down to see a key of some sort. It had this beautiful design. The stem had star that were a navy color with dark strips surrounding it, the bow was just the strips intertwining each other while a few were black and others were red, and the bit was in the shape of a star with a red crystal surrounded by a thinner navy crystal.

"W-Whoa! Where did you get this?" Then she did something I wasn't expecting her to do. She hugged me from behind.

"I was walking through the town, it was your birthday…but you weren't here yet. Though I felt like I should get you something. Then this little old woman called out to me from her shop. Then out of nowhere she told me to take it, saying I should give to someone special to me."

I felt my cheeks flush. "A-ah, and you gave it to me? What about Negi?" Her gripped got tight while I was losing air.

"W-What about the brat?"

I laughed while looking towards her. "Never mind." She started shaking me, asking the same question of why exactly why I was laughing. I didn't tell her. I wasn't just laughing out of her reaction, but of sheer happiness.

_This Christmas…is probably one of the best._

* * *

**12:00 a.m. Christmas Day**

I was standing next to the tree where I lost saw Hikari. I knew everyone was inside opening presents and drinking eggnog, but I just wanted a little time to think. I grabbed at my new necklace.

Things were getting better each day, but also getting closer to maybe something horrible. Thoughts filled my heads of the clones wondering around somewhere with Ben's, Setsuna's, and my face. The Association is up to something and I need to stop it before they get a chance to get to Konoka.

"What are you doing outside?" I turned to see it was Angel. She had a pink fluffy blanket wrapper around her. I forgot my jacket inside, the cold didn't really bother me anymore.

"Thinking."

"He-he," she giggled while walking up next to me, "Must be something deep for you to come out here." I nodded my head while looking over to her. Her eyes shined a bit due to the snow. I felt my blush come back to me. Angel noticed me fidgeting. "Something wrong?"

I turned towards her, placed my hands on her shoulders while feeling myself shaking. She looked a bit confused while staring at me.

"Sammy, what are you doing?"

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas…but I think this would be good enough…" I leaned in closer to her. I saw her face start lighting up too. Though she's probably going to hit me after this.

I kissed her forehead; I could already feel her shaking. When I pulled back her face was a bright pink while some tears formed in her eyes. I started waving my arms around like a crazy person. "A-Ang? What's wrong?"

"Sammy…you idiot!" She punched me in the gut while going back inside. While I admit, I couldn't feel pain as much than I was human, but she took out all of the air. I feel back on the tree while trying to breath.

I looked up while feeling my blush grow wider. "I'm never going to understand!"

* * *

**Will Sammy be able to control her powers and protect Konoka? What was wrong with Asuna? Why was Angel pushing Sammy towards Asuna? How did Sammy change back without pain? Find out in the next chapter of Let's Start Again!**

**Lucky: Hiya everyone! Lucky here! Sorry for the very delayed post, but you see the Boss got sick out of nowhere, so I never got a chance to get to this chapter until today!**

**Sammy: Took you long enough! It's not even Christmas anymore!**

**Lucky: Doesn't mean I can't do a time skip! Duh!**

**Konoka: Ha-ha, good one! **

**Lucky: (High fives Konoka) I know right!**

**Sammy: Yeah yeah, real funny. Well guys, the Boss made a drawing of what I look like a while back. Check it out at devainart, the username is the same or just look up Sammy Rose. **

**Setsuna: Make sure read, review, answer the polls, ask question because you never know they could be answered! This is Setsuna, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's The Real One?**

Christmas has come and gone with in the past few days. Now it's almost time for the year to end. We were all still in Kyoto, staying in Konoka's home. Things hadn't really changed much, except Asuna was talking to me more now than before. Angel seems like there's something bothering her, Negi's trying to figure out a plan, and KonoSetsu over there, never stopped being so lovey-dovey.

I was outside in the backyard with Negi doing some basic sparring. He'd gotten stronger since the last time we'd trained together, but now that I have full control of my powers there's a chance I could be stronger.

He lunged out at me from the wall guarding the estate, using it as some starter. He pulled his fist back while bending his knees up. _What is he going to try? _Then before I could move, he managed to grab at my shoulders while balancing himself atop of me. "W-What the?" He then leaned back while talking me back with him. He landed on his feet while I tried to land on all fours. When I did, I heard my wrists pop from the fall.

"Caught you didn't I?" I shook my head while laughing a bit. I pushed myself off the ground while spinning my body clockwise. I tripped him while kicking him up into the air a bit. He flipped himself around while landing on his feet. I pulled myself up while getting back in my stance.

We both just stared at each other until smiles broke out on our faces. Until finally we started laughing from how serious we'd actually gotten. "Ha-ha, looks like we're evenly matched, Negi."

He relaxed himself while nodding his head. He walked over to me while still chuckling a bit. He was wearing his Chinese fighting outfit he'd gotten form Ku Fei. I on the other hand was wearing a white haori shirt, red hakama pants, and some slip on black shoes. My hair was brought up into a high ponytail while it was still able to reach mid-way of my back while bangs were covering my forehead.

"Well, you do know I was still holding back on you, right?" I laughed while standing up straight. .

"Sure, _Sensei." _

"Hey you guys done?" I turned to see Konoka standing there wearing her clothes from her card. Today was the day Konoka was going to start some combat training. Setsuna was right behind her wearing her usual school uniform. I'd told her she'd needed to kick back and watch the training as it goes.

Setsuna seemed as if she was completely against everything that was going on, well she was, but Konoka actually agreed to this. She seemed quite pumped for everything that was about happen.

I stood by Negi while looking over to Konoka. "Are you ready to begin Konoka?"

She nodded her head while popping some of her knuckles. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Negi chuckled a bit to himself," What would you like to do today? Magic or hand to hand combat?"

She looked from Negi and I trying to decide which one she's wanted to do. Though her eyes stopped on me. "Hand to hand combat!"

I felt the sweat drop while I laughed nervously. "A-All right Konoka. We'll start with a basic exercise."

Negi walked off next to Setsuna, leaving Konoka and I staring each other off. She started stretching while asking me a question, "What basic exercise is that?"

"Catch me if you can," her head went to the side out of confusion," I run. You try and catch me."

"He-he, sounds easy enough, though can I use some spells?"

I nodded my head while feeling a smirk come up on my face. "Yeah, use anything you'd use in a fight. Not like you're going to catch me anyway."

"Oh really? How about a wager?"

"Bring it on Konoka-san."

"If I catch you, you'll have to start calling me Kono-chan like you did when we were younger and also hang out with me for a whole day of catching up."

I felt the shivers go up my spine while feeling a bit of regret. _I should have never mentioned the memory! I didn't think it'd make her say something like that!_

"Okay, game…starts…now!" I ran straight towards Konoka only to send myself flying right above her towards the roof. Once I got my footing right, I could tell someone was coming after me. Though when I looked back down only to see Konoka float up on a broomstick.

"Here we go!" She flew towards me while I ran my way down. I could feel her right behind me. I could even hear her chanting something under her breath.

"Tenet…lucis." As I kept running something came by both of my sides. I looked only to see these light strips come right at me. I jumped into the air while making a 180 turn trying not to get hurt by those things. That's when those things bumped into each other.

Once I landed on my feet and kept running, but I turned to start running backwards to look at Konoka. "Nice tr-ah!" Though I didn't notice that one of the strips had gotten right in front of me. I tripped off the roof towards the koi pond.

I put my feet out first only to make this huge splash. I looked down to see all of the fish spooked. "Sorry about that guys," I whispered.

"Watch it!" I looked up only to see Konoka coming straight for me. I ducked which sent her to fly right over me. I jumped out of the pond towards the ground, but once I reached it I heard Konoka chanting something else.

"Lux Clones!" I turned around to see Konoka in some sort of pain. That was until something came out of her. It was another her, but a pure white version. Once it was out of her she made her way towards the ground. Though that wasn't the end of it. One more came out of that one, and then another, and another. Until there were ten of them just staring at me.

"Not…good." Before I knew it, they'd all launched out at me. I dodged all of them while other I had to either kick or punch away. Though there was no use against all of them. Eventually they all started to pile atop of me.

There was nothing else I could do. I didn't want to hurt them, but the anger was swelling in me. I looked towards my hands to see the darkness already growing. I knew my ears and tail were out while my eyes probably turned to a red bloody color. Then it busted out of me. "Gah!"

The darkness swelled around me only to send all of the Konokas flying away from me. Though when they hit the ground, they vanished.

The darkness came back into me while I fell to my knees. I knew my eyes were back to their golden color. Though my energy was drained. "D-Damn…that was too close."

That's when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned a bit to see it was Konoka. "Gotcha." I tried to laugh, but I couldn't do much but give a weak smile. I fell back from feeling so useless. "Sammy?"

Konoka put my head on her lap. "Are you okay," she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah…just used up to much energy."

"I can fix that." She placed both her hands by my head. Then the energy started flowing in. It felt nice. To actually be helped, I knew I couldn't be healed anymore, but the fact that I could still get energy is a good thing to know. "W-What the…"

I looked towards Konoka to see she seemed a little confused. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head while pulling her hands away. "N-Nothing, I'm going to go and plan out our day together." I sat up while Konoka ran towards her room. A worried Setsuna right behind her, she seemed like something was bothering her as well.

I got up while making my way towards Negi. He seemed impressed by Konoka's actions. "She seems to be stronger than we thought, huh?"

"Yeah, but did you see her expression?"

"What do you think it was?"

"I have no idea, but I think she felt something in me that she wasn't suppose to."

"You're probably right," both Negi and I turned to see Setsuna leaned up against the edge of the door.

"I thought you went after Konoka."

"I did, but she locked herself in the room saying she needed to make plans for your date."

I shook my head while seeming a bit confused. "It's not a date, she just wants to catch u-," she stopped my words.

"It's a date!"

Setsuna sounded pissed off along with something else. "Are you…jealous?"

"Ha…hahaha!" That's when she started to laugh hysterically. Before I knew it she ran towards me only to pull me up by the collar of my shirt. "You know what? Yes. I am."

"W-Why? I'm not trying to steal Konoka away from you."

"But I can feel it, she feels something for you! Why do you think she ran away? Because she felt the darkness you had? No. Her heart, it was telling her something about you."

I grabbed at her wrist trying to break free, but I didn't want to use my power. "No, she doesn't feel that way at all."

"Of course she does! Just like every other person you meet! They think you're a nice girl, then it makes want to get to know you, then they start liking you, but then you let in some people than others in which causes them to fall in love."

I could feel myself start to shake. "That's not…true!"

Though before I could say anymore, a sudden burst came out of the house. That's when someone came flying out only to hit his or her back on the tree. I though it could have been Asuna, but it was someone more shocking then expected.

"O-Ow, you kick me out of the house because of one little kiss?" It was another me. She rubbed the back of her head. She turned only to see us. "Setsu! I see your part of the plan worked."

"You!" I looked back to the whole in the house to see Setsuna, the real one, standing there looking like she was ready to kill. "How dare you!"

I turned back to the fake, I twisted her wrist already feeling the anger come up. "You were messing with me this whole time, why?"

"Ha. I wasn't lying. That was what she was feeling; we feel everything you guys feel. We are your counterparts after all." I shook my head while twisting it even more.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because, we came out of you two." She swung her arm around only to hit me square in the face. After that everything went blurry. I knew I hit the ground, but I could feel someone next to me.

I opened my eyes to see the other my laid out grunting in pain. "Dang it," she started, "Setsu had to go and punch you in the face." When she opened her eyes she seemed surprised to see me there.

I sat up while she did the same thing. It felt like a mirror was in front of me, but I knew I was myself. I knew this reflection was an actual person. I heard others grunting in which I turned to see both Setsunas slowly getting up themselves.

They both stared at each other until they turned towards us. I spoke up, but so did the other me, "Setsu?" We both turned to look at each other. "Don't act like you're not the copy!" Though before I knew it the other me got up and got into a fighting stance.

"Screw this! I know which one of you tried to lie to me!" She launched herself out at one of the Setsunas. Though when I got up, the other Setsuna that was left pushed me back down, she seemed like she was ready to slit my throat.

"It's just you and me, let's end this!"

"Fine with me!" I kicked her off while feeling the darkness comes out once again. I knew in my right hand was overwhelmed around my arm along with my nails turning into claws.

I noticed she was pulling out her dagger. There was something bothering me, but I didn't let me stop it. I launched out at her while she did the same. We went at each other's throats while punches and kicks were being dodged every second.

It wasn't until three minutes into it that we both grabbed at each other's shoulders and fell on to the ground. I pushed away from her while feeling the power in my hand get stronger and eager to hit something. I noticed her was ready to pierce me with that dagger.

I ran towards her while she did the same. Then before we knew it, I'd dug my claws into her side while her dagger made it's way into my right upper leg.

"Setchan! Sammy!" We both turned to see Konoka with tears ready to pour out of her eyes. Then that's when we both noticed that our reactions were the same.

"Setsu?"

"Sam?"

I felt the guilt build up in me. "Damn…they really got us." I fell back with made me pull my claws out of her while the dagger was still deep in me.

Setsuna fell back too as she put pressure on her wound. Konoka ran towards her already trying to heal her. "Setchan, be calm. I'll heal you real quick."

I looked down towards the dagger while grabbing at it. Then I pulled it out quick only for it to hurt worse than I thought, "Ah!" I looked down to see darkness strips wrap around it only for it to vanish into me within seconds. My wound was healed. "I…really am immortal now…"

"Sammy-kun!" I turned to see Negi getting to worried over me. I snapped myself out of my depressed state while patting him on the head.

"I'm fine Negi."

"Sammy!" The door slammed open only to see Asuna run out while Angel stood there a little ticked off. Asuna grabbed me by my shoulders while pulling me into a hug. "You're okay, I thought Angel already got to you."

I felt a little confused after she said that. Well that was until Angel came up to me, I could already feel the dark aura from her. "A-Ange-ah?"

She slapped my right across the face. I placed my hand to my now stinging cheek while looking at Angel. She had pink and puffy cheeks while some tears were visible in her eyes. "How could you say that to me?"

Negi came up next to me trying to calm her down. "A-Angel-san, Sammy-kun has been here this whole time. You must have seen the clone." I nodded my head while trying to hide behind Negi.

She looked around to see Setsuna being healed and the whole in the wall leading to Konoka's room. She slowly realized what happened and started to turn beat red. That's when she started to bow and apologize. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry!"

I scratched the back of my head while looking at her with a weak smile. I shook my head while having my hand reaching out to her, but she didn't stop moving so it was just there in the air, "It'll be all right. Whatever that other me did, I'm sure she felt that slap. They feel everything the original ones feel."

"O-Oh…well I'm going back to my room to hide my shame." Off she went to her room while still having that huge blush already covering her whole body. I looked to my left side towards Asuna.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"I don't know honestly, all I heard was that she really wanted to hurt you. Like…well...kill you."

I nodded my head slowly while turning over towards Setsuna. She got up while making her way over to the three of us with a worried Konoka holding her arm making sure her balance was all right.

"I think things have gotten more complicated than we thought," I said while handing Setsuna her dagger back. She gladly took it while placing it back to her waist.

"Yes, it seems like it. Konoka isn't safe anywhere. These clones are too much like us that there's no way to tell them apart."

Negi nodded while placing his hand to his chin, "Setsuna's right, you two almost killed each other thinking you were both fakes. I'm going to go look for a barrier spell." Negi walked off while mumbling to himself.

I looked over to Konoka, "What exactly did my clone do to you?"

Konoka got a light blush on her cheeks while giggling a bit. "She kissed me. After saying that she should have been the one protecting me instead of Setchan."

I knew the shivers went down my spine while I slowly looked over to Setsuna. She seemed unfazed by it. That was until she spoke up, "She said that a weakling like me isn't suited to protect her. That you're…immortal and I could die any second." Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand trying to calm her down.

"Setsuna…" She looked at me while having this look that said my life has no meaning. I should know, I've seen that on a bunch of people, even myself. "I would never say that. I know that through no matter anything, you'd protect Konoka. Even in death."

She cracked a smile while slowly starting to laugh. I noticed that even Asuna and Konoka started to giggle. I felt the sweat drop down my neck while the confusion kicked in. "W-What's so funny?"

Setsuna stop laughing for a bit while placing her hand on my shoulder, "Ha-ha…whew…it's funny how the childish little Sammy that's a crybaby can actually be very deep sometimes."

I felt the blush come back on my face while a little bit of anger came up. "H-H-Hey!"

They kept laughing while I crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks. It wasn't long before they started to hug me and apologize, I didn't budge, but eventually I did and even started to laugh. Though things kept running through my mind.

_Those clones are going to be more trouble than I thought. _I looked over to a smiling Konoka who came in for a hug; I let her while hugging back. _I need to make sure Konoka can be able to with stand anything that happens. _I noticed Setsuna was still laughing along with Asuna keeping the joke alive. _Even if it means she'll probably have to fight one of our clones, that also means she can't hold back. No matter how they act, she'll have to be able to fight those things with our faces. I wonder…will she be able to fight with that person having the face of the one she loves? Will any of us?_

* * *

**Will Konoka be able to go through the training as time passes and the Association getting closer to her? Is Sammy going to with stand her new powers and be able to face the fact that she can't die? Is what the fake Setsuna really true, in which mean the real Setsuna is actually jealous? What happened with fake Sammy and Angel? Find out next time on the next Let's Start Again!**

**WH: Hey there, everyone! Sorry it's been a while.**

**Lucky: I've been trying to get Boss to work, I swear.**

**WH: Forgive me, I've been ill for this past time, but now I'm back and ready to work.**

**Sammy: Nice to see.**

**WH: Now I have to go, got lots more stuff to catch up with since I've been gone.**

**Konoka: Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls. You can even ask some questions, you never know, they'll probably get answered. (Winks) This is Konoka signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Trap Was Set**

Winter break was almost over while all of us were sitting around in one of the many rooms of Konoka's home. Well everyone expect Angel. She hadn't come out of her room since yesterday when she slapped me. Konoka had gone to talk with her this morning, but she didn't say much about what my clone did. It must have been something horrible for her not wanting to see anyone.

"Sam," I turned to see Asuna with her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't speak while I felt my face heat up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine. Just deep in thought." She nodded her head slowly while she dropped her hand, but she placed it atop of mine while on my lap.

I'd noticed that she was trying to get closer to me after we had that moment on the roof. She must know that I still have feelings for her by now, but somehow this doesn't feel right.

I could still feel my cheek stinging; I think my eye even started to water from remembering the pain. I need to see her. I need to talk with her.

I need to tell her…about…_that._

"All right everyone," I looked up to see Negi sitting right in front of me while having this serious look in his face, "We need to have a plan."

Setsuna nodded her head while crossing her arms, "Yes. We need to be able to tell each other apart from those damn clones."

Konoka seemed like she was trying to think of something to help, until her face lightened up. "How about a word? A word only the rest of us know?"

I nodded my head while Asuna seemed impressed from what Konoka said. I thought it was a good idea, until it kicked in. "No, they can probably figure that out too. There has to be something else."

I noticed someone must have been staring at me since I could feel his or her eyes. I looked up to see Konoka staring at me with a concerned look. "K-Konoka? Something wrong?"

"I think I have an idea, but it might hurt a bit." I tilted my head while feeling a bit confused. "Asuna," she said while getting a small smile on her face, "Hold her down."

Before I knew it, Asuna put my arms behind my back. "W-What are you guys doing?"

Konoka placed her hands to my chest while closing her eyes, "Abintus obice." I could feel something growing from the inside of me. I felt like it was getting harder to breath while that feeling grew. "Custodi altera ex."

That when I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, everything started to look blurry, things were getting harder to notice. "Sammy," said Konoka while she placed her hands at the bottom of my shirt, "This is going to hurt, but it's the only way we can tell you apart from her." That when she slowly lifted my shirt up enough to show my stomach.

"K-Konoka-chan…" I had one of my eyes closed while breathing was getting hard. I could hear she chuckle a bit from me saying that name. "What's happening to me?"

"I'm marking you with a symbol the other you can't feel thanks to the spell I casted."

Whatever she was doing, it stung while it was ripping through my skin at the front side of my hip. It wasn't long before it ended. I could feel that space in my chest be lifted while Konoka put my shirt down. Asuna let me go, but she let me rest atop of her. I could see everything a lot clearer now. My face was probably flushed while my breath was hot.

I looked down grabbing at the right edge of the bottom of my shirt. I pulled it up slowly while losing that pain. It was actually fading; it must have been apart of the spell so the other me could feel it. That's when I saw it. This new scar was in the shape of a left angels wing. "Wow, Konoka, you should open up your own business."

She giggled while crawling over to Setsuna, she did this gesture to Negi to get Setsuna's arms too. Before I knew it, the same thing was happening to her too. I noticed the expression she was getting on her face. _Yeah…that expression looks like the type you get when things are getting hot._

I felt my face light up while there was probably steam coming through my ears. I slowly turned my head to the back of me, where Asuna was still holding me in her arms. There were still hot tears in my eyes while my face was probably redder than it has ever been. "A-Asuna?"

She looked down towards me while having that dazed look on her face while she was staring at Setsuna being tortured. Though he she looked at me, her face did get a blush while some shocked kicked in. It looked like she was embarrassed or maybe even pleased. "A-Ah?"

"Did I…look that bad," I asked with a very low, but high-pitched voice while grabbing at her shirt by her shoulder. That tingling feeling was still at my hip. I was probably already shaking from it going through out my body.

Though before I knew it, she'd put her arms around me while her face was buried in my shoulder. I could see she was blushing since her ears were red, but her expression must have been pretty bad if she tried to hide it from me. "It was…actually…adorable," she said in a muffled tone.

I knew my face probably got worse while I just dangled in Asuna's arms. There was nothing I could do, I was too weak to try and fight it, but I didn't mind. It felt nice to be like this. "A-Asuna…"

That feeling was coming back to me. A feeling you only get when that one person is right next to you…or holding you. Though, I needed to be with another person right now, who made me feel the same way. _Ugh, I hate my heart right now! Always getting in the way of every good moment. _

I shook my head while pulling back from Asuna. Slowly I got up on my feet while making my way towards the door that lead to the hallway. I knew there were eyes on me, one in particular. I looked back while my breath was still heavy, "I'm going to talk to Angel…"

That's when I walked out as fast as I could in this condition. I leaned myself against the wall, trying to keep my balance. That feeling was coming back; _maybe the spell is still in affect? _

Before I knew it, I'd made it next to her door. I could sense someone behind that door. I grabbed at the door and slowly opened it. There she was, sitting on her bed reading some novel. Her head turned slowly only her eyes to light up. "Sam?"

"A-Ang…" I fell to my knees after feeling my head heavier than it should be. Angel quickly ran over to me only to quickly pull me over to the bed and close the door.

"Are you okay, what happened?" I shook my head while she sat next to me on the bed. She'd placed my head on her shoulder while holding on to my left hand.

"Konoka…found a way to tell Setsuna and I part from those clones." I took a deep breath while lifting up my shirt. She started sputtering up words thinking I was doing something instead, but I shook my head. "Look."

When she saw it, her first reaction was to touch it. I stung a bit, but eventually her soft touch made that pain fade away. I looked at her while she looked at my scar in awe. "W-Wha…Konoka-chan…you could have at least consulted me about what it should be…"

"What did that clone tell you?" She didn't look at me; she just kept her hand on the scar while tracing her finger up and down it.

"She said…Asuna was the one and only one you loved…that you only saw me as your cousin…the girl you grew up with…you loved me maybe once, but then you met Asuna."

I opened and closed my mouth while looking at her. "You believed her?"

"She said your feelings were connected…everything that went on with you went on with her. I knew because I saw that there was a bruise on her neck, that's where you had yours from Setsuna's clone."

She shook her head while grabbing at my shirt and pulling it down. She looked up at me while I looked down at her. We were pretty close; I didn't notice that before when we sat down.

"I believed her, every single word," I grabbed back at her hand while she continued, "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

I nodded my head slowly while dropping my head, hiding my eyes with the shadow of my bangs. "Yeah, there is one…"

I could feel the grip on my hand getting tighter.

I looked up slowly, "Angel…I'll admit, Asuna made me fall for her too, yes you could even say I fell in love with her, but there's one thing you don't know about before all that happened."

She calmly sighed while sitting a bit farther from me. "What is that?"

I snickered to myself while standing up and scratching the back of my head. "Because," I looked at her only to see her cheeks had a light blush, "I fell for you first…"

I noticed it took her a while to let that sink in, but a few seconds pasted and the blush came to her face. Her mouth fell open and her eyes were wide. She started sputtering words while placing her hands to her cheeks. "E-E-Eh?"

I laughed a bit, but held it back while I kneeled right in front of her and placed my hands on her lap. I just smiled while looking at her. "I'm telling the truth. You were…my first love."

She looked at me while she covered her mouth. That's when she slowly placed her shaky hands on my cheeks and then her head on my mine. "Sam…you have no idea what I'm feeling right now."

I laughed while looking at her, "You don't know how much guts it took to say that."

Screeching. High-pitched noise in my ear began ringing. I grit my teeth while grabbing at my head. "Gah!" I pulled away from Angel while curling up in a ball on my knees.

She started worrying while holding me by my shoulders. "Sam? What's happening? What's going on?"

I shook my head while still grunting, "I d-don't know, ah!"

I could feel her trying to pick me up, before I knew it I was laid out on the bed with Angel trying to keep me down. "Stay calm and breath!"

I looked at her while feeling my fangs coming out already and my eyes probably changing. She placed her hands on my chest while she sat atop of me. "A-Ang."

She looked at me while still having a small blush on her cheeks. I didn't know if she wanted to cry or just shocked with what was happening. _Whatever is happening to me, it feels like a power surge. I need to hold it back. _

"Sam…" That's when she did something I didn't expect. She got face to face with me only to just kiss me. I knew what she was trying to do; she was trying to use her powers to push the surge away.

It was working while my teeth were going back to normal and my eyes were probably back to the way they were. When she pulled back I sat myself up. I was left with her still sitting on me. "Thanks An-," I was cut off.

She started to kiss me again while cupping my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. It surprised me more than it should. I couldn't pull back, because she kept making it deeper. Pulling me into the kiss. I never thought she'd try to make it a deep kiss, but I think I knew why.

I could feel her tears on my face while her hands were shaking. I placed my hands to her cheeks, so I could pull her away for a bit. I looked at her for a second before starting to speak, "You're just really happy, right?"

Her blush got darker while she dropped her head. She nodded her head slowly while mumbling something under her breath. That's when she suddenly lightened up and jumped off the bed. She looked towards the door while having her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head while taking a few steps.

"Something feels off, you don't feel it?" I shook my head while getting up from the bed. Angel turned towards me while looking down at the place where I had my new scar. "Konoka's spell must still be in effect if you can't feel that huge aura."

I stood next to her while getting my guard up. "What is it? Can you figure that out?"

She shook her head while walking towards the door, that's when it quickly slid open only for Negi to be on the other side. He seemed very shocked while out of breath.

"They're back! They've come back again, but the have reinforcements!"

I felt my eyes get wide while noticing it was just Negi who was the only one here. That's when I ran out of the room back to where I left everyone else, but when I got there, they were gone. "Damn!"

I ran out towards the outside, only to see Setsuna and Asuna guarding Konoka, but they were guarding her from only one person. I looked towards the left to see that cloaked person just staring at them. They're eyes a very light purple eyes were the only thing I could see.

"Sam!" I turned to see Asuna looking my way. "Get out of here!"

I shook my head while taking my place in between my friends and this new rival. Who this new person was, they never did anything, but just standing there burning a hold through my head.

I turned back towards everyone to see they were all still in fighting stances, "Um, guys, it doesn't seem like that person wants to fight us." I stood up out of my guard while turning completely towards them.

That's when I noticed something; they were all shaking in where they stood. They're weren't ready to fight; they were all frozen since the beginning. "W-What the!"

"S-Sam," I looked to see Asuna speaking through her teeth, "It's a-," she didn't get to finish. Someone else did it for her.

"Trap and you fell right for it," before I could turn. It was too late. I couldn't speak or move my body. That person that was just standing there from before, had gotten right behind me.

I didn't feel that person get there with my senses all messed from the spell, but it's not like I could do much. I turned my head to see it was a girl. She had long dark blue hair that reached her knees while her eyes shined. "A-Ah..gah ugh."

"I guess you can't speak with this spear through your heart, huh?"

I looked down at my chest while gasping for air; her arm was in the shape of a rock spear, which had made it's way through me. It didn't take long until the blood started spilling from the wound and my mouth. I felt my body going limp.

She lifted my up, only to have me up in the air with that wound getting bigger as I slid down her arm. She laughed a bit, "Ha, to think in one hit I got you. I expected more."

I turned my head towards her while gritting my teeth from the pain, "W-Who…"

"I'm Yukiko, but you can call me Yuki."

"Sammy-kun!"

"Sam!"

I turned to see Negi and Angel in shock from the situation. They both seemed quite scared. Yuki chuckled, "They can't stop me from taking you now."

That's when she started chanting a spell under her breath. It sounded like something that would teleport us somewhere. I knew this was my only chance to get out of here.

I grabbed at the rock in front of me while pulling myself out of it, until I did it in one quick swift. "Ah," I screamed out in outer agony while grabbing at my chest.

Yuki kept chanting her spell while a magic circle appeared beneath us. This couldn't happen. I looked back to see Negi and Angel trying to help the other, they were caught in the circle too. _N-No, they'll be brought along with too. I need to stop this!_

I placed my bloody hand on the circle while keeping one thought in my head; anywhere, but where she wants to go. Though while I tried contradicting her, a thought popped into my head that wasn't my own. It was a place I didn't recognize. _Good enough! _

That when the floor shattered before us while everything turned white. I could hear people screaming. I looked up with my blurry vision to see Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna were moving again, but somehow we were all flying in mid air. I couldn't pay much attention from my heart being ripped in half. I knew it was healing, but not fast enough.

"Sammy!" Before my eyes went out on me, I saw a hand reaching out for mine; there was nothing else I could do. I took it. I was pulled in to their arms and then that's when everything blacked out for me.

_Crap, they all got into trouble because of me again. Now we're all heading to kami knows where, but one thing worries me. Who did I grab?_

* * *

"Sam, Sam please wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly while looking to my side to see Konoka was sitting next to me. I sat up slowly while feeling something hallow in my chest. I looked down to see there was darkness swelling around my wound.

"It's h-healing, huh?"

"You can say that," I looked up to see Konoka had a worried look on her face. That's when I noticed we were out somewhere in the woods. It seemed like the woods out by the school.

"Are we at Mahora?"

She nodded her head slowly while looking up, "Yeah…sort of." That's when I noticed she was staring at something by the trees towards my right. There was someone standing there, I thought it was Yuki by the way they were glaring at us, but I realized it wasn't her when that person stepped out of the shadow of the trees.

It was a guy who had dirty blonde shaggy hair, golden eyes, and a concerned look on his face. "Are you two all right?" He looked familiar; somehow it felt like I knew him.

Konoka shook her head while getting up slowly while picking me up with her, "No, my friend here got hurt you see."

He ran over to my free side to help me up. "I'll take over to my friend's cabin, I have a friend who can help you guys out."

"Thanks," I said while looking towards him, "We'll owe you one."

He shook his head while chuckling, "No harm done, I just help when I can, you know? I'd rather have others smile than myself."

Once he said that, I felt like knew that he was saying. I understood him very well. _W-What the hell? I tell that to myself all the time. It's something I promised myself. _

"_Sammy," _I looked over to Konoka, "_If he asks us our names, I think we should make them up, I feel something weird about this guy." _I nodded my head slowly while looking back to where ever he was leading us.

That's when I cabin appeared before us. _T-That looks just like…Master's. _

"We're here," he said while we walked up the steps. Once we got to the door he kicked it a few times since his hands were full. "Kousuke! Are you in there?"

_K-Kousuke? _Before I knew it the door opened and this cute looking guy was behind it. He had straight chocolate brown hair while some of his bangs covered his forehead, big brown eyes, and a bright smile. He wore a school uniform that seemed very similar to ours, expect with pants.

"Oh, who are these girls? Oh my, one of them is injured?"

The guy that was helping us nodded his head while making his way inside. "You need to heal her, quick. I think Eternity got to her. Damn her." He placed me on the couch while he went on about this girl. "She even has to go for innocent people!"

Kousuke laughed a bit while got right beside me; he noticed that Konoka wasn't leaving my side. He smiled while looking at both of us, "You two must be really close."

I knew my face must have turned red while Konoka giggled. "You could say that," she said in a joking tone.

He was about to place his hands on my wound, but Konoka spoke up out of nowhere. "Um, you can't heal her!"

He looked at her surprised while standing up straight. "Why is that?"

"I've tried. And she can't really die."

I nodded my head while sitting up and placing my hand on the wound, "It can heal it's self actually. I just need to get my energy back." He nodded his head slowly while looking over to the other guy.

"Some girls you found."

"Ha, shut up. So where's Seito?"

"He's probably training with Asuya."

I felt really confused while Konoka sat next to me. She got up next to me while she started whispering, "You don't think…"

"I don't want to believe it, but one way to find out." I looked over to the guy who helped us, "Hey sorry, but we didn't get your name." _Don't say it. Don't you dare say it!_

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Sammy Rose."

That's when I froze to stone while Konoka was probably just as shocked at me. I started to shake some while feeling my words getting stuck in my throat. I lifted my hand up while pointing from me to him. "W-W-W-Wah…"

"Haha, what's wrong? You're acting like I'm some sort of person from your past."

I shook my head, "M-More like…you're me."

**Will things between Asuna and Sam getting closer? What about AngSam? Who exactly is this Yuki character? What's going to happen to Sammy's new wound if it doesn't close, or is it even healing? Wait, is that guy really Sammy? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of Let's Start Again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What If I Was A Guy?**

Here we were, in some alternate dimension sitting in what I think is Evangeline's Cabin, staring at our other selves. Except as the opposite gender.

The guy me nodded his head slowly while leaning against the single chair Kousuke was sitting in. Konoka and I were sitting on the couch trying to analyze what's happened.

They guy me spoke up, "So you're telling me, you're me…and I'm you? But from different dimensions?"

I nodded my head slowly while scratching the back of my head, "Yeah. I'm Sammy Rose. She's Konoka Konoe. And your friends Seito and Asuya, they're Asuna and Setsuna where we're from."

Kousuke laughed a bit before starting to speak up and putting his gaze towards Konoka. "So I'm you?"

She giggled before nodding her head. "Looks like it."

"Hm, so who's your alls love interets?"

Konoka and I froze before our faces until we both got dark blushes on our faces. I waved my arms around in the air while Konoka fidgeted with her fingers.

Kousuke chuckled even more while placing his hands behind his head. "And my work is done. I think I already know who those two lucky people are."

I shook my head while staring at him with an annoyed look, "You're doing this on purpose huh?"

"Ha-ha, I guess you can say that I'm killing time until Set-kun comes back." He looked over his shoulder towards the basement. "I think Evander isn't holding back on them."

I turned over to see Konoka with a shocked expression. I think she noticed what I did too, that nickname he used.

Konoka coughed a bit before beginning to talk, "Set-kun?"

He turned while seeming a bit surprised. "Oh, yes. I'm sure you know the story, Konoka. Seito and I have been together since we were kids. He's protected me since that whole river incident. Though since the years passed we've grown closer. He's opened up to everyone here, especially Sam."

Konoka got a small warm smile on her face while nodding her head slowly. "Hm, looks like everything is the same over on this side too, huh?"

Kousuke closed his eyes while nodding as well. "Seems like it. Though I'm sure you and you're Seito have a stronger relationship, right?"

I jumped out of my seat while putting my arms up, "You have no idea! They're like the great Romeo and Juli-hm!" Konoka covered my mouth while laughing nervously.

"He-he, don't listen to her. It's the same as you're relationship with Seito."

"Hm? I see…"

That's when the door slammed open from the basement. Two guys came out running. One had orange shaggy hair while his eyes were two different colors. One was green while the other was blue. He seemed like he'd just seen the funniest thing ever. The second one that came out running with a looks that said he'd seen something horrible. His hair was coal black while it was spiked up, but some hair covering the right side of his forehead.

They both wore some training outfits that were already worn out. They both quickly ran towards where we were sitting and hid right behind the couch.

The red haired guy chuckled while ducking his head, "Ah, you really got him mad this time, Seito!"

The guy next to him shook his head while shaking, "I didn't do anything! It was Asuya!"

Konoka and I turned to peeked over the couch. Though for the time, something happened to me that I never thought happen to me. Well, more like my reaction was unexpected.

Asuya looked up towards me while looking confused. That was until he smiled a really bright smile towards me. That's when it hit me that he's actually Asuna

I felt my face light up while looking down at him. "A-Ah…"

His smile was still big while he stared at me, "You look familiar, have we met?" Before I knew it he started to get up which only closed the distance between us.

Now, this is where that reaction kicks in.

"Wah!" I fell back out of the couch while staying with my arms and legs up. Konoka came over to me while giggling.

"I see, looks like you've become the girl for once."

I felt my face flush while stuttering up a storm, "W-W-W-What's that mean?"

"Bakas!" I turned my head back only to see a little boy with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey suit that had shorts instead of pants and string for a tie. He seemed very pissed off about something. "I'll suck you both dry!"

I quickly got on all fours while looking at this little kid. "N-No way. That's…Evangeline?"

That boy looked down at me while seeming unaffected. "Who are you?" _Maybe I should just act like the first time I met Evangeline…no. I can't act like I'm meeting a vampire for the first time again. I mean compared to last time, I fainted. Then called her flat. Then almost got killed. There's no way. _

"She smells like…wolf."

I felt shiver go down my spine while getting behind Konoka. "Help…me."

Konoka shook her head while placing her hand atop of mine that was on her shoulder. "There, there. I'm sure he won't do anything to you."

The guy me came up next to me while patting my back, "Don't worry. Evander is one of the sweetest people I know. He'd never hurt you unless he had a reason. Ha-ha, well unless you're me actually."

I felt my heart drop while my jaw did the same. I slowly pointed my finger to my face while he noticed what I was doing. He got a pale color on his face.

"Oh, right…sorry."

I shook my head while laughing a bit. I got up slowly while looking at everyone there. I bowed while staying like that for a few seconds until I got up, "Nice to meet all of you, I'm Sammy Rose."

They nodded their heads while having small smile, until it clicked. "Eh," they all screamed in unison.

Asuya and Seito ran over to me only to start scanning me up and down. Asuya nodded his head while he had his hand on his chin, "Yeah! Yeah! I see it!"

Seito nodded his head slowly too. "Yes. You do resemble him."

Kousuke got up from his chair while walking over to Konoka. He placed his hand around her shoulder. "Ni ni, Set-kun!" Seito turned his attention towards the two Konoes. "This girl is Konoka Konone."

I looked over to Seito to see he had an innocent blush on his face. "R-Really?"

Kousuke nodded his head quickly with a sly smile. "Cute, ni?"

Seito gulped before shaking his head and turning his gaze away. He started to scratch the back of his head. "Um…"

I turned back towards Konoka to see she had an innocent blush on her cheeks as well. Her eyes were lighting up while she looked away from him.

_I think that's far enough. _I walked over to Konoka and pulled her away from Kousuke. I placed my arm around hers while making sure she was okay. Konoka looked at me surprised. "Sammy-chan?"

"It's nothing, it's just Kousuke being his teasing self." We both turned to see Sammy-guy had gotten in between Kousuke and Konoka. _Took the words right out of my mouth. _

"He's right….I'm right? Well…we're both right? Either way, it's just like how you tease Setsuna back at home." I turned to see an expression I haven't seen on her face. She still had that light innocent blush along with a weird expression on her lips. I swear I didn't know lips could curve like that. _Is Konoka actually…embarrassed? _

"W-W-Wha!" We both turned to see Kousuke and Sammy-guy surrounded by a magical circle. I could tell by it's color it was Evangeline's work.

Seito noticed what was going on and tried running towards Kousuke. "Ojou-sama!" Though when he tried getting near, he ended up being repealed. Asuya caught him, but ended up being pushed to the ground.

Kousuke blinked before turning over to Sammy-guy, "This doesn't seem good, ni?"

Sammy-guy nodded his head while seeming accepting of it. "Damn. Things like this always happen, huh?" That's when they started to fade away.

I took a step towards them, "I'm sorry, looks like they're trying to get us back, but they must have caught the wrong…us."

Kousuke shook his head while laughing." Don't worry; we'll simply enjoy your world while we're there. And you guys can enjoy ours."

I shook my head while talking like a confused idiot. "E-E-Eh?"

Sammy-guy turned towards me, "Don't worry, we'll be back in now time. Just take care and make sure to stay away from Eternity."

I looked at him to see he had a serious look on his. "Eternity?'

"She's our bad guy. And she has followers. Though I doubt they'll do much since the fight back when." They're bodies were turning to nothing, but he screamed something else, "Oh, don't let those idiots get to you!"

Before I knew it, they'd disappeared right before us along with the circle. Konoka and I just stood there while looking at where they were just standing dumbfound. "K-Konoka-chan?"

"Hm?"

"We're stuck here?"

"Looks like it."

Asuya came over only to place his arm around Konoka and I while he got in the middle. "Don't worry! Things will be all right! I'm sure Neige won't mind. Though it's going to be hard to explain, huh?"

I nodded my head slowly while looking at his face. He reminded me so much of Asuna. Though I never thought I'd see her as a guy. It actually…looks good.

He must have noticed I was staring because he turned to look down at me. "I'm sure we'll get along, right?"

I felt my blush come back, "Y-Yeah. I'm sure we will."

Konoka giggled at me while taking a few steps back, but bumped into someone. When she turned, she noticed it was someone who made blush just as much as I did. She'd bumped into Seito. He placed his hands on her shoulders while she looked up to him.

"You okay there?"

Konoka nodded her head slowly while covering her face. "Y-Yeah. Perfectly fine."

Seito chuckled while looking down at her, "Looks like you're my charge now, huh?"

Konoka didn't say a word as she covered her face, trying to hide her blush. I noticed that we were both in some big trouble while we were here. These guys will be the ends of us. Never thought I'd say that.

"Guys!" We all turned towards the front to see a girl with long dark brown hair, some of it covered her forehead while some was spiked up somehow. Her eyes were a light purple. She wore a black shirt with a blue ling in a grid pattern, dark brown trench coat that was ripped at the bottom while the sleeves were completely gone, dark brown cargo shorts, two belts, one black another white with the moons and the stars on them, and some low cut boots.

She seemed very freaked out while she tried catching her breath. "Oh man, oh man!" She ran over to all of us while she bent down to breath. "She's here. I got here before she noticed."

Seito looked worried while he stood in front of Konoka. "Marly…what are you doing here?"

"I'm on your side, remember?"

Seito scoffed while still standing his ground. "Still don't believe you."

I looked back to the girl while noticing what she was wearing. _She dresses like…Mark_

"M-Marly?" I looked towards her while she turned towards me.

"Who are you," she asked in an annoyed tone. She placed her hands on her hips while she glared at me.

_Oh, so Mark would be a sassy girl, huh? _"Sammy Rose."

She blinked a couple of times before screaming 'eh' through the room. She ran up to me while lifting up my arms and shirt, scanning every part of my body.

"Whoa, Sam as a girl is pretty hot." I felt my eyebrow twitch while I waited for her to stop.

I looked down at her, "Um, Marly, what were you saying?"

She looked up at me and then back at my stomach. "Oh, right. Eternity. She's coming."

I looked back towards Asuya to see he had a look that made him seem terrified. He walked over to Seito and Marly. "We'll take care of it."

Seito nodded his head while he turned back towards Konoka. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is safe for you."

Konoka's blush came back while she placed her hand in front of her mouth. She just nodded her head slowly while looking at him. "B-Be careful."

Asuya spoke up to me, "Sam, stay here. If you are like that guy-Sam, then you're probably thinking that you should do something, but you don't. Just stay here." That's when those three ran out towards the woods.

I looked back towards Konoka, "So…" She turned towards me while still covering her mouth. "Looks like you really like Seito."

She took her hand away while shaking her head. "H-Huh, look who's talking, I've never seen you react like a teenage girl in love like when you did with Asuya."

I crossed my arms while looking away from her, mostly to try and hide my blush. I could already hear her giggling when she saw my reaction.

"Ahem," we both turned to see Evander was just glaring at us, "Since you two were left here, would you mind answering some of my questions?"

Konoka and looked at each other only to shrug while making out way back to the couch. There's was nothing else we could do at this point, but answer all the questions Evander had in store for us. Though while we sat here, I do have to admit some things did keep going through mind.

_Oh man, I don't think I'll be able to even be around Asuya. Somehow, I feel really…weird around him. Though looks like Konoka has it worse compared to me. That reminds me, I wonder how they're doing over in our world? _

**Over in Sammy and Konoka's world (Guy Sammy POV)**

"Ah," was what I screamed as we were falling right from the sky. I grabbed Kousuke by the collar of his shirt as we fell. "Hold on."

"To what?"

I aimed us towards one of the trees while putting my feet first. That's when I landed on one of the branches, but the intensity was too much so I had to jump out of it towards the ground. Though when I did, I made sure to let Kousuke down by the tree so he'd be sitting down and I had to be the one rolling right into the tree across from him.

"Gah!" I ended up hitting my back while I was upside down. I grunted a bit while I looked towards Kousuke. "Well, that was better than expected. You think we're in their world?"

Kousuke got up slowly from the other tree while walking over to me. "Probably, but it looks very much like ours. I thought some things would look different. We should probably find um…Asuna and Setsuna?"

I gave him the thumbs up while flipping myself up right. Once I was up, I started walking. "Let's go find the cabin. Someone had to be there."

Kousuke agreed while he walked beside me. He chuckled a bit while placed his hands behind his back. "I never thought I'd turn out to be such a cute girl."

I laughed a bit while looking over to him, "Really, that's the only thing you're thinking about?"

"Well that and how Seito will look as a girl. I mean aren't you wondering how Asuya looks?"

I stopped in my tracks while feeling my face light up. I quickly shook my head trying to get the thought out. "S-Shut up, we just need to figure out how to get those girls back and us over there."

Kousuke laughed even more while we kept walking. He's always been like this, I could imagine how Konoka is, probably even worse in the teasing department.

It wasn't long before we reached the cabin. It looked exactly the same, but the people in the cabin were the ones I was worried about. We quickly made our way up the steps while getting ready what was ahead of us.

"Knock," whispered Kousuke while he stood right behind me.

I knew what he was doing; he was ready for whatever the girl version of Evander was going to give us. Little did I know, that I spoke too soon?

The door swung open only for a little girl with the longest most beautiful blonde hair while her blue eyes seemed fierce. "Where the hell have yo-," her words stopped when she noticed who she was talking to. "Oh no."

I rose up my hand and waved to her. "H-Hello."

I noticed her eye twitching while she looked from Kousuke to me. That's when she suddenly grabbed us both from our shirts and dragged us right in. Though she was as strong as I'd expected. We'd been thrown right on to the couch.

There was no one else in the house, but her and this girl with same very light long blonde hair with these dull green eyes. "Chacha?"

She walked over while her maid outfit's skirt swayed from each side. "Master, I believe that boy is Sammy."

That little Evander girl came over while her hands were on her hips. "Seems so, now," she stood right in front of us with this very terrifying look. "Explain to me everything."

_This can't be good. If everyone I know is a girl, then things must have gotten worse. They are girls…oh boy…I mean…girl. _

**Will Konoka and Sammy be all right in this other world with their friends as guys? How will Sammy-guy and Kousuke be okay with all of their friends as girls? Will those four get into some trouble in the other versions world? You'll have to wait and see in the next Let's Start Again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything's Still The Same…Sort of.**

**(Girl Sammy POV)**

"Hm…I see," said Evander while sitting back on the single chair. He seemed quite surprised to her out side of the story of how our lives are over there. Apparently they're exactly the same.

Though I couldn't stop staring at this boy. He was too much like Evangeline in every single way. I hated it. Why? It made me miss her even more. _I don't think I'm going to see her for a while…but I'm happy that she tried to get us back. _

I looked back towards Evander while being laid back on the couch. "So, Eclipse is Eternity. Weird."

Konoka nodded her head while speaking up, "Though Eclipse is gone in our world."

I felt a cold shiver go up my spine. "A-Ah…well…"

Konoka turned towards me with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"Eclipse sort of reincarnated into a little boy. He's Eli now."

Konoka just stared at me while she closed her eyes and had this really scary smile. "Sam…"

"Y-Yes?"

She got up from the couch while grabbing at my shoulders. "Why didn't you say something before?! Don't you understand what he did to us? To me! He took my memories, he could've killed the twins, he did worse things to you!"

I stared at Konoka in this shocked state. I'd never been screamed at by Konoka, let alone seen her snap for anything. It was pretty traumatic.

I shook my head while looking at her with big eyes. "Eli is not Eclipse. He's a regular little boy. Living his life. Not knowing of his past. I had to make sure he was safe for three months when we got back to the living world. Eli is nothing like you think he is."

Konoka just look at me and eventually let me go. She sat herself back next to me. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean that…I just didn't like the fact of him being alive."

I placed my hand atop of her right one. "I know. But it's not him anymore."

"Love birds?"

We both turned around towards Evander to see he'd just been staring at us this whole time. I didn't realize what he just said until Konoka moved her finger under my hand. I looked down at our hands and felt my blush come back. I quickly pulled my hand away while sliding down the couch away from Konoka.

Evander laughed a bit while still looking at us. "I see you two have something complicated going on, huh?"

I shook my head while I'm sure Konoka did the same thing.

"I'm just her body guard, protector, friend. Nothing else."

Konoka nodded her head while laughing nervously, "Yes. Exactly right. We're just close friends."

Evander laughed even more while looking at us. "Interesting. Have you two made a pactio yet, or even kissed?"

I felt my face light up after remembering the magical chocolate incident during the festival. If I remember correctly, then that was the only time I kissed Konoka. Well Konoka kissed me, but it doesn't really count. _Right? _

"Nope." I turned to see Konoka had said that. _Don't tell me she doesn't remember…that's good. Though I feel hurt too. _

Evander turned his gaze to me, "You're beat red, there's something you're not saying."

I felt my face heat up while my lips curved in this weird way. I knew I'd started shaking when Konoka turned her gaze towards me.

"Sam?"

I looked down while trying to hide my blush. "We have…"

I knew Konoka had this confused look on her face, "W-What? You r-r-remember that?"

I looked towards her while feeling the blood rise in my cheeks even more. "You do too?"

Konoka shook her head while hiding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but Angel said I should try and heal people her way," I blinked a couple of times while looking at her.

"Wait…what? I was talking about the magical chocolate that made you go crazy and kiss me."

Konoka's face turned ten different shades of red. That's when she suddenly got up from the couch and made her way outside. "I'm getting some fresh air."

That when the door slammed and it was just Evander with myself just confused.

I looked back towards him while feeling my eyebrow twitch. "You did this all on purpose, didn't you?"

He laughed a bit more before shaking his head, "No. No. I was just merely interested in your relationship with Konoka. Ha-ha, it seems like there really is something."

I shook my head. "Forget about it, now back to what you were asking. Everything in both our worlds are pretty much the same, except that Eternity still exists here, unlike back home. Though now there's a problem."

Evander looked towards me, "What's the problem?"

"Your Sam and Kousuke aren't here, so something could probably change, wait…is the festival still going on?"

Evander shook his head while sitting straight on his seat. "It's been over for a while now. Summer is almost here."

I looked at him with my eyes wide. "W-W-What? And your Sam was still here?"

He nodded his head while looking at me confused. "Why wouldn't he be?"

I shook my head while trying to think about this situation. _Okay…so everything is not the same. Something must have gone wrong here or maybe I did something wrong in our world. Though what did I change? No, no, no. I have to figure out what happened here first._

"Evander, how did the tournament at the festival go?"

"Pretty well. Though I didn't make it to the final two thanks to Eternity and her henchmen. Though of course Samuel won."

_Samuel? I guess that one way to distinguish him form me, unless that's a nickname. _"What happened to Eternity?"

He looked at me while slowly sinking his head. "He still had to go along with their deal…"

"He had to do something for him while the others were let go?"

Evander nodded his head while still having his gaze towards the ground. "Yes, though of course once they met up, so that Samuel could see him release them in person. Though Eternity made him do his part of the deal first."

"What happened?"

"Eternity marked him."

I felt my eyes widen while feeling my legs starting to shake. "No way…Sam…became one of them?"

Evander shook his head while looking up towards me with this smile of confidence. "He got away before the marking was completed along with bringing the others. Apparently the only way to get enough power to mark him, she had to unmark the other three. So it was still a win."

I laughed a bit while sighing, "Good to know. Though is…Samuel all right?"

"Yes, he's been fighting very well against the darkness. Though there was maybe one day where he lost it completely and almost killed Asuya in the process."

"S-Seriously?"

Evander nodded his head while getting up from his seat and making his way to the kitchen. "Yes, though he's been better, can I offer you some tea?"

I got up from my seat while following him. "If you wouldn't mind, that'd be great." I stopped in my tracks while now being next to the front door. _Konoka…I should check up on her. _

I turned back to Evander, "I'm going to ch-"

"Check on Konoka, I know."

I felt the twitch come back to my eyebrow. "S-Shut up." I opened the door while slamming it behind me. "Damn Evander…he's really starting to piss me off."

I scratched the back of my head while looking to my sides, trying to look Konoka. Though when I turned towards my right to where the patio furniture is set up. There she was, sitting on the swinging double seat. She was staring out into the woods while having this blank gaze in her eyes. This was probably the first time I'd ever seen Konoka space out.

I walked over to her while taking the seat next to her, "Thinking of Setsuna?"

Her eyes got their shine back while she turned back towards me. It took her a while to realize I'd sat next to her. "Wah," was what she said as she almost jumped off the seat, but I grabbed her hands.

"Woah, Konoka!" I pulled her back up on her side while trying to catch my breath. She just blinked before starting to giggle.

"He-he-he, yep. You're becoming more and more of a bodyguard everyday."

I shook my head while letting her go, "W-Wah that has nothing to do with it…well it does…but other than that it's a reflex."

She kept laughing while looking back to the woods. "Though I wasn't thinking of Set-chan, more like how she's handling the guy me."

"Still counts."

"Ha-ha, I guess it does, huh," when she looked back at me her smile faded. "You still want to know what I was talking about back there, don't you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit while I scratched my cheek. "I-I thought you were seriously talking about the chocolate incident."

She laughed a bit more before speaking up, "No, it wasn't. Though I'm guessing it was something steamy for you to turn all red like that."

"K-K-K-K-Kono-chan!" After I said that I slapped my hands to my mouth.

Konoka looked at me with warm eyes, "He-he, looks like you really can't break a promise, huh? Though it's cute how you say it."

I looked away towards the trees, "Well a deal's a deal…Kono…chan."

She patted my hand while still laughing. "Angel and Star convinced me to try and…and do their technique of healing. Though Setchan and I weren't together yet and she never let me really treat her wounds let alone kiss her. So I tried looking for opportunities."

"So you went for me without me knowing?"

She waved her arms around while a blush got on her cheeks. "You were hurt after some training at Eva's! Chachamaru had not held back on you and you'd been knocked on your head pretty hard. You didn't stop bleeding and Chachamaru was alone at the cabin since Evangeline had gone out somewhere. So she called me up."

I nodded my head slowly while placing my hands behind me head. "Uh huh, what happened next?"

She scoffed while chuckling, "You were placed on the couch bleeding out like crazy. I didn't have my cards, I couldn't think of any spells. There was nothing coming to my mind. Just the twin's words repeating in my head while the blood flowed to the floor. Chachamaru was freaking out. So…I did it."

"You kissed me?"

"Healed you…and that."

I kept nodding my head while biting my lip. That was until I busted out laughing. Konoka laughed along with me. The swing went back and forth from us rocking while holding on to our stomachs laughing.

I looked back towards Konoka, "Ah don't worry about it. I think everyone has kissed me at least once."

Konoka shook her head while sitting closer to me, "Not all of class 5-a…yet."

I shook my head while covering my face. "I think I'll be fine without that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Konoka turned herself towards me while this look on her face said, please give me something. "Out of all those kisses…do you ever feel anything with them?"

I felt my eyes widen while being shocked. "A-Ah…why all of a sudden?"

"Just to know if you ever feel something or you just let it happen."

I sighed while I turned myself towards Konoka and let my leg swing with the seat. "Okay, my first kiss, as you know, was stolen from me. By your best friend Asuna, even though I didn't know who kissed me…I felt something kick start my heart up. I felt…I felt the magic."

Before I could turn towards her Konoka had already pulled me into a hug. I had my arms wide open while I looked at her. All I could hear her say was aw as the grip got tighter.

"K-Konoka?"

"Kono-chan."

"Kono-chan…you okay?"

She pulled back while looking at me with hopeful eyes. "And when you kissed Angel?"

"Um, the first time we kissed was after the whole chasing scene with Setsuna. The gash on the back of my head and I was on the bed waiting to be healed, but then something surprising happened. She kissed me. Angel kissed me."

I felt the blush come to my cheeks while remembering the scene. Remembering the feeling of her power coursing through my body. That feeling of Angelina Rose kissing me for the first time, something I never thought could happen.

"She was my first love Konoka, before I could ever realize it. When she kissed me, it sparked."

Smack. Konoka had just smacked me in the head out of nowhere. I looked towards her while rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"Kono-chan?"

She blinked a couple of times before realizing what she did. She covered her mouth while gasping for air. "I-I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's…okay? Should I keep going?"

Konoka held her left hand with her right one. "Y-Yeah…keeping going."

"O-Okay…the next person is Evangeline. We kissed…ah!" I placed my hands to my head while rocking back and forth. Having that image in my head of the first time Evangeline and I kissed made me want to hate her along with just pass out.

I stopped while staying frozen, but I slowly put my hands down along with my head. "She was my first deep kiss…while I admit I didn't know what I felt, but maybe it was lust."

Whack. Another hit to the head by Konoka. I looked towards her while rubbing my head again. "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry! It's just that after every time I hear you talk about all these people, I don't know which one you love."

I still rubbed my head while nodding my head. "I can understand that. Sorry." I dropped my head while hiding my eyes behind my bangs.

She looked at me with her eyes wide and worried. Then she began to fidget with her hands. "I'm sorry, it's just…do you know which one you have stronger feelings for?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry. My head and heart are too confused to choose."

"What about that Koyo guy?"

I looked towards Konoka shocked and mumbling stuff that didn't make any sense. "W-W-W-Wha-but huh? Koyo?"

"Uh-huh. And then there's Mark too."

I shook my head while picking my knees up to my face. "I don't know Konoka." I got up from the seat while still hiding my face. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

I walked off the porch while making my way towards the woods. I knew Konoka was probably just staring at me right now.

"Sammy," she screamed as I kept walking. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to turn around to Konoka. This was the first time she has ever made me upset, along with me to her.

My feet didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. The anger was filling me up. Not because of Konoka, but myself.

She made me notice what I've been doing. Playing with people's hearts. Making all them put up with me, it's not my fault. Then again…my heart is the only thing to blame. I brought all of these people into this, all because I didn't stay away. I should have stayed away from everyone ever since I left. I should have never came back.

I stopped in my tracks right in front of a tree. My breath getting heavy and short while my fangs began to grow. I lifted my right arm up while my nails sharpened. That's when I swung it down only for it to cut right through the tree. Though it only made it mid-way through it. The growling started.

"My my, looks like we've got ourselves a lost puppy."

I turned my head around towards the voice out of instinct. Like the animal I became out of sheer anger. Though I was surprised to see who said those words.

It was a girl standing by one of the trees. She was around my height, long black hair that reached her knees, eyes were violet while at it's core were red, and pale white skin. She wore a sleeveless tight black shirt, a dark brown trench coat with a long back, rigid jeans that showed her knees, and leather boots that reached her ankles.

"Who are you," I managed to growl out.

She looked at me with eyes of interest. This smile appeared on her face, one that seemed very familiar to me. That sinister smile he always had on his face. _Eclipse. _

"Someone who understands everything you're going through. That pain and power surging through out you."

I shook my head while I placed my hands on each side. "Gah! Get away from me!"

I could hear her laughing already while stepping towards me. Her aura was going off the charts while she took every step towards me. She was strong, stronger than she's leading on. _D-Damn. I can't move, but if I do I'll lose control._

"Poor child…" She placed her hand on my shoulder while giving sympathy towards me. "All this power and you can't use it without losing yourself. While I may say, you're quite the interesting one."

I fell to my knees while this girl looked down at me. I looked up at her while I dropped my arms by my waist as my strength drained. "A-Ah…"

Her eyes glowed while she just simply looked at me. "Would you like some help, dear girl?"

Something didn't feel right about me. I've never felt this weak before, not to mention light enough that my whole body was drained of energy. My eye color was changing. "Yes…Master."

"Good girl."

My body started to move on it's own as it got up on my feet. She got by my side while wrapping her arm around mine. That's when she summoned a portal of darkness. Before I knew it we started to walk towards it.

_Damn, my body isn't listening to me. She's controlling me, I don't know how. Crap. She's stronger than Eclipse. Way stronger. This can't be good. I can't let her figure out who I really am or where I'm from, is she finds out who knows what she'll do._

**(Guy Sammy POV) **

"Do you take me for some kind of fool," screamed Evangeline as she threw furniture at Kousuke and I. She didn't believe a word of what we said about our world. _I can't blame her, but she doesn't have to be this mad! _

I stood in front of Kousuke while making sure none of the furniture hit us. "Evangeline! Calm down! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Show me proof then!" She threw the tea set right at my face. I quickly caught the kettle and some of the cups, but I could have sworn there were four of them.

There was, it hit me square in the face with hot tea still it. Oh man did it hurt. The cup fell towards the floor, but I caught it with the tip of my toe. Though the tea was slipping down my face while steam was visible. I didn't react right away; I just blinked my eyes a few times while looking at Evangeline. Until it stung way more than I thought it would. "Gah!"

I gently but quickly dropped the set down while grabbing my face. Kousuke came next to me while trying to help, "Sammy-kun, are you okay?"

"It burns!" I fell to my knees while bending forward with my head to the ground. _Damn, I should have taken Haru on that deal about being a full demon; I wouldn't have felt any of this. _

I turned up towards Evangeline while my eyes were having tears flowing out. "I don't know how to prove it to you! It wasn't our fault we're here, you summoned the wrong Sam and Konoka!"

I heard stomping coming towards me while I rubbed my eyes. When I took my hands away I noticed Kousuke pulled away looking scared. That's when my collar was pulled on only to be face to face to Evangeline pulled me up. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the one that made that magical circle, to bring those two back right?"

"Yes, what if i-wait, how do you know that?"

"We're the ones that got caught in it, that's how I know. We got sent here while Sammy and Konoka got stuck over there."

She just stared at me for a while she probably thought over somethings. That's when she suddenly let me go and I fell to my knees.

She turned around while she scratched her cheeks, but then turned back, "So all that stuff you said wasn't a lie, about how you're Sammy and he's Konoka…and I'm Evander over there?"

I nodded my head impatiently, "Yes!"

She got this dark blush on her cheeks while her head dropped. I got up while looking at her to see what was wrong.

"Evangeline?"

She looked up with the darkest blush on her face, "I-I-I'm sorry then, for burning your face."

I scratched the back of my head while laughing a bit. "Don't sweat it, I've been through worse." _It wasn't as bad when Kotoyo burned my face. _

Kousuke came over to my side while Chachamaru went by Evangeline's. Kousuke laughing a bit as well before speaking, "I could understand why you didn't believe us. Though I'll admit the furniture throwing was a little out of hand."

"I apologized already!"

I laughed even more after seeing Evangeline get that reaction. I placed my hand to her head while starting to pat it. _Yep, she's just like Evander._ Though I felt her shaking under my hand, so I looked down only to see she looked even more pissed off.

"Get off."

I quickly pulled away my hand while stepping back as well. I was going to apologize, but the door slammed open behind us only for three girls to run in with one little boy right behind them. "Evangeline", screamed the orange haired one, "Did it wor-huh?"

They stopped once they saw us. Kousuke and I turned around fully towards them to see them clearly. I could tell which one were Asuya and Seito. Along with Neigi's boy version as he started rambling on, but on girl stood out to me.

She had long brown hair with her bangs parting to the right, but still covering her forehead. Her eyes were wide and bright. _Hm, I wonder who she could be. _

I turned my attention back toward Asuna. _Wow…Asuya as a girl…isn't much different actually, but she's very cute. _I shook my head while trying to get my blush to vanish before Kousuke could notice.

I walked over to all of them while bowing a bit and standing back up, "I'm Sammy Rose, nice to meet you."

Kousuke bowed as well, "Kousuke Konoe, pleasure to meet all of you."

I noticed they were all just staring at us with their jaws dropped. Setsuna pointed towards us with a shaky hand. "H-Huh?"

I nodded my head while getting ready to speak up. "I know what you all are thinking, yes. We're the guy versions of your friends. We came from another parallel universe."

Asuna nodded her head while she stroked her imaginary beard and walked over to us. Though when her face was closer to mine, her swung up her arm only to smack me right across the head. "Gah!"

"You think I'm that stupid," she asked in a questionable tone.

I'd fallen to the ground while I went head first thanks to Asuna's super strength. "O-Ow," I said as picked myself up, "Asuna."

"Oh what?"

I got up while grabbing for something that was in my pocket. I pulled it out only for it to be a picture. I noticed Asuna was just staring at it while I did the same.

It was a picture of all of us during the festival in front of the haunted house. I was wearing this baggy hiroki shirt, pants that were puffy around the ankles, and was bare foot. I even had my ears and tail out too. I was supposedly the wolf demon. _Ayo so knew what I was before everything happened._

Asuna grabbed away from my hand while looking at the picture along with everyone else getting by her side. "Oh…whoa…" She said while her hand started shaking.

Setsuna looked towards Kousuke's direction. Her eyes were stuck on him while her face got this light blush.

Kousuke chuckled a bit while he nodded his head, "Hiya, Setsuna. Surprised to see your Konoka all buffed up?"

I noticed her face got redder while she shook her head. "N-N-N-No, it's not that."

Kousuke laughed harder before speaking up again, "I'll be in your care."

I nodded my head while turning back towards Asuna. "Same as me."

That girl I didn't recognize came over to Asuna while looking at the picture, "Wow, we're all so different as guys." She pointed to one person in particular, "He-he, Negi looks so cute as a girl!"

The little boy ran over while stuttering pretty badly. "Angel-san! D-Don't say that out loud!"

I felt my jaw drop while my eyes widened. _A-Angel? So that means…oh god…he's…she's unbelievably cute! Along with Asuna, but man. I never thought they could make such great girls. Wait what am I thinking? I can't think about my friends this way! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!_

"Sam?" I turned my head to see Kousuke with a big grin. "Why's your face all red?"

I shook my head while ruffling my hair out of uneasiness. "N-N-No reason! Just over whelmed, ha-ha-ha," I kept laughing nervously as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

Kousuke probably noticed what I was doing. _He always notices…damn. _I could already fell him nudging up my arm. "What's with the blush, huh?"

I stepped away from him while keeping my face away from everyone. This blush wasn't going away.

I heard footsteps coming towards me while I was still freaking out to myself. That's when this person came up right in front of her. That's when someone's forehead was placed to mine.

It was Asuna. She was checking for a fever in the worst way possible. I was getting redder while she looked me right in the eyes. My body even started shaking a bit.

"Looks like you're getting a fever."

I jumped away from her while shaking my head. "No no no!" I then pressed myself against the wall while trying to catch my breath. _This might be bad for my heart. _

I knew Kousuke was laughing while everyone else was just staring at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. _I am. I really do look like one right now, huh?_

I grabbed at both sides of my head while moving around like a crazy person. "Gah!"

"Don't worry about him, he's just deeply thinking of something. Now, there's something I'd like to ask…where are we going to be sleeping?"

Asuna and Setsuna turned to stone after Kousuke said that. Negi nodded his head slowly while walking over to him.

"Oh, well I don't think there's a problem with your original room assignments."

That's when everyone looked at him with a death glare. _W-What? There is a big problem, Negi! We're guys staying in an all girls dorm! That is very bad! _

Setsuna grabbed him by his shoulder while screaming how all of this was wrong. Even Asuna seemed confused and angry with this.

"I'm fine with it," said Kousuke in which only made every scream out eh. He shook his head while chuckling. "To put it simply, we're still Konoka and Sammy…in some way. So nothing really changed."

Setsuna let go of Negi while walking a bit closer to Kousuke. "But…Ojou-sama…"

Kousuke placed his hand on her head. "Haha, Ojou-sama? Just called me Kou-kun!"

Setsuna got her trade-mark blush on her face. "A-Ah…okay. K-K-Kou…kun."

He laughed even more while he wrapped his arm around her neck. "Ha-ha-ha, just like Seito! There really is no difference."

I nodded my head while my face was still hot. "Hm...right…" My knees got weaker while they also began to shake. That's when I fell right on them. My breath got hot while everything was getting dizzy. "What's happening?"

I heard footsteps come by my right side again. This time I knew it was Angel. She placed her hand on my back, "I think you have a cold."

I looked at her while my head was getting heavy. "Huh, I've never gotten sick, let alone a cold. Well, unless it had to do with...some out of the ordinary."

She nodded her head while chuckling and kneeling towards me. "You need to rest, Kousuke-kun, can you help me bring him over to the couch?"

Kousuke agreed while running over to me. He me picked me up by my left side while Angel got my right. Within seconds I was laid out on the couch while as my breath kept leaving me.

Something was coming back up throat. It was warm and thick. I knew what it was by the taste. There was no holding it back; I had to cough it up since there was no space left.

Black blood. Black blood had come out of my mouth and gone straight to my clothes along with the floor. Angel pulled away from me while she was shocked with seeing this scene.

I shook my head while I cleared my throat. "N-No…don't freak…out. This is all apart of the curse…it making me…h-h-human over time."

Angel's eyes widened while she looked over to Kousuke. "C-Curse?"

Kousuke sighed while he placed his hand the left side of my neck. That's when he turned my head to show the mark. The mark I'd gotten from Eternity. It was a line going in an infinite loop.

Kousuke showed her, "He's cursed by Eternity. As the curse progesses…it's sucking away his power only making him human everyday."

"What about the black blood," asked Angel as she looked from me to him.

"It's a side effect, the darkness is trying to push out the demon blood, in which forces it to be black."

I felt my eyes getting heavier while I looked towards the girl that was walking over to the couch. I put up my shaky arm while grabbing for hers. I didn't know what I was doing as I grabbed for her hand.

It was Asuna. I pulled her closer. My face probably getting hotter from the fever and my eyes half closed as everything got blurry. "A-Asuna…"

"Yeah?"

I felt a smile get on my face. A very weak smile directed towards her. "I'd really like it…if we became friends. Along with everyone…"

I let her hand go while I closed my eyes. I could feel myself passing out slowly, but as I did I heard something.

It was Kousuke's voice, "He's great friends with Seito back home, but with Asuya they were close. Closer than best friends, like brothers. They were there for each other through everything. So he must believe that it could be the same with you."

"Ah, okay. Sammy and I were pretty close too anyway," said Asuna in a nervous tone.

"Yeah…once you started dating," That was voice was Setsuna's.

I could hear Kousuke chuckling, but then he stopped suddenly. "Oh…you're serious? Oh…oh dear, so what you're saying is you might for Sam here like you did with the girl?"

There was stuttering coming from Asuna while she tried speaking. "A-A-A-Ah! No! No! I'm not going to fall for him."

Kousuke must have nodded his head because there was no more speaking, until a few minutes later. "I'm not being the bad one here, but if love does happen, then it'll hard to let go since we don't belong here. That love…would be impossible to keep. I hope you understand what I'm saying."

"Right," now that was said by four people all at once.

I didn't know what they were talking about exactly, something about me being friends with Asuna could make things worse they should be. I didn't understand that. I mean, love?

I've never been in love with a girl. I've grown up with my friends and family. Never once thought of that. Never once felt it.

**Are Sammy and Konoka getting closer or drifting apart? What was Evander trying to do? Will Sammy be all right in the hands of Eternity? **

**What about Sammy and Kouske? Will they guys be able to fit in? is Sammy going to be all right with the whole curse thing? Wait, he's never been in love? That can't be good. If you want to see what happens next you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of Let's Start Again! **


End file.
